Dear Matt
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: She absolutely adored him. He never wrote back to a fan... she was the exception. Will he love her the way she loves him? Is the real him the way she sees him on TV? MattxOC
1. First Letters: Biggest fan

**A/N: I love Matt Hardy, and when I decided to write him fan mail, this idea came to mind.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Dear Matt,_

_I know you probably hear this all the time, but I am your biggest fan. I know a lot of girls love Jeff, but I know you are the better Hardy. I think you are an amazing wrestler and I idolize you. I am actually a wrestler. I work for a promotion and my style, is modeled after yours. You are just my favorite wrestler and the greatest in my perspective. I have faith that you will be a champion real soon._

_Your biggest fan,  
Lily Macdonald._

Matt couldn't help but smile as he read the letter. _My biggest fan eh?_ He thought. His smile got bigger. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jeff drinking a coffee.

"Don't you have your own house?" Matt asked, putting the letter on the counter.

Jeff nodded. "Your house is better." He took another sip. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed a coffee cup. Jeff looked over at the letter. "Fan mail?"

Matt nodded. "From my _biggest_ fan." He grinned.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Biggest fan? I thought only I had one of those."

Matt ignored him and poured himself a cup of coffee. Jeff picked up the letter and read it. "You're the better Hardy? Pfft that is _clearly_ me. I think the biggest fan is on crack."

"Don't you have some place else to be?"

Jeff sighed. "Nope."

"Well, can you find some place better to be?" Matt took a sip of his coffee.

"If you wish." Jeff got up and left. Matt smiled and read the letter over and over.

Matt was thinking about writing Lily back. He never had written a fan back because he never had the time, he continued to think.

Matt grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Lily,_

_I was so touched by your fan mail. Am I really your favorite wrestler? Do you really think I'm better than Jeff?_

Matt sighed he wanted to come up with something better. He thought and thought then grabbed and other piece of paper.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have never really written a fan back before so this is kind of hard. I was just really touched by your fan mail and I wanted to get back to you. Jeff was even jealous when he read it ha-ha. So you're a wrestler? Good for you. And your style is after mine? I see you as a champ in no time. If you want you, you can always hit me up on MySpace._

_Sincerely,  
Matt Hardy_

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Her roommate Riley ran in.

Lily took deep breaths and looked up from the letters with a huge smile on her face. "He wrote back!" She screamed.

Riley gave her a puzzled look. "Who wrote back?"

Her smile got bigger before she said his name. "Matt Hardy."

**A/N: That wasn't the letter I wrote back. LOL review.**


	2. Second Letters: Myspace Invite

**A/N: I really didn't think this would get any reviews. But it did.. three. Atleast thats some! Thanks for reviewing guys... this girl LOVES reviews ha-ha.**

_Dear Matt,_

_Your really have never written back to a fan before? To be honest, I really thought that you would have... well you do have a lot of fans. Well anyways, I might talk to you on Myspace, but I gotta give you my link so you don't think that its some random person. Okay my Myspace link is:Thee Only Lilay Mac [AT] [dot]com. I hope you can remember that! Awesome match on Smackdown by the way. You, R-Truth and John Morrison were so awesome! Write back soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily MacDonald_

Jeff read out loud to The Hurricane, and Shannon. "Awe!" The all pretended to gush.

Matt ripped the letter out of Jeff's hands. "Gimme that!" He read the letter and smiled. "You homos are all just jealous cuz I got a biggest fan!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah you have one, I got a million and one."

"Yeah but I have a girl one." He smirked.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"So Matt, you gonna write her back?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, the girl seems sweet." Shane agreed.

Matt shrugged "Probably, I may just write her back VIA Myspace."

"Ooh when?" Jeff asked.

"When ya'll leave."

"Well there's no need to be mean Matt." Jeff said.

Matt waved his hand and walked into the house. He turned on the computer and wait impatiently as it turned on. After it was loaded he quickly logged on myspace and was greeted by about a hundered PM's from fans. He sighed then just typed in Lily's URL. It loaded slowly, then a picture of a girl with blond hair and green eyes popped up on his screen. She was pointing to the screen.

"Whoa." Shannon said, looking at the computer from behind Matt's head. "She's hot!"

Matt nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Shannon. "Now will you go?"

Shannon sighed and walked away. Matt pulled up a message box and wrote back.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Thanks for the complement! Yeah that match was pretty awesome! Those guys rock. Anyways, you never told me how pretty you were! I looked at your picture and I think Shannon got a boner LOL. Do you have any videos of you wrestling? I wanna see you in action... wait that sounds wrong... um yeah... haha. Just if you have any send them maybe I could give you a few tips._

_Sincerely,  
Matt Hardy._

Lily smiled.

"Awe!" Riley gushed. "He thinks you're pretty!"

Lily smiled. "I know! This is like the greatest news ever!"

"So are you gonna send him any of your fights?"

"Of course!" She paused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Riley shrugged. "Dunno. Do you have any?"

Lily thought about it. "Shit I don't. Only those lame Youtube tributes that Ryan made... but I don't wanna send him those."

"Why?"

Lily gave her a dirty look. "I look UGLY duh."

Riley rolled her eyes.

Lily sighed. "Rilez, my next match.. will you film... please?"

Riley smiled "I have a better idea."

Lily starred at her blankly. "What?"

"Why don't you invite him to your next show!?"

Lily gaped. "No! He wouldn't come!"

"I wouldn't be so sure... you were the first fan he wrote back... Just sayin'"

**A/N: Hmm if me gets reviews I'll update sooner!!**


	3. Third Letters: Call Me

**A/N: I guess its crazy update week. I've been updating so much its insane!.. I do have ice cream... MUAHAHA. ahem.**

_Dear Matt,_

_Um. I don't have any of my matches on tape. My friend told me to ask... but... i think its a bad idea. But I guess I'll ask anyways. Would you... wanna come to my show on Friday...? You don't have to but I thought it didn't hurt to ask... Um yeah. Reply soon.  
_

_ -Lily._

"You gonna go Matt?" Shannon asked.

Matt shrugged. "I dunno. You think I should.

Shannon nodded. "She may say she doesn't care but I swear, you going will mean the world to her."

"Thanks Shannon." Matt began typing.

xxxxxxxxx

_Dear Lily, _

_Yeah, I'd love to go! I just gotta know where and when. Um. Sometimes I don't check myspace so would it be eaiser if I gave you my number? Its 617-856-9323  
_

_ -Matt._

"Oh my fucking god." Lily mouthed because the words refused to come out. She screamed.

"Matt?" Riley questioned, sitting down next to Lily.

Lily nodded violently and swallowed. "He gave me his number." Riley gaped and they both screamed.

"Call him!" Riley encouraged.

Lily bit her lip and started shaking. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

Riley placed her hand on Lily's arm. "I'll dial. You talk. But it's gotta be on speaker."

Lily smiled then nodded. Riley dialed the number and gave the phone to Lily. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade began playing.

"Must be his caller tune." Riley suggested. Lily nodded.

"Hello?" Matt said.

Lily gaped, both her and Riley screamed.

"Is this a prank?"

Lily picked up the phone. "Matt? Matt Hardy?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "The one and only."

Lily started to fan her face with her hand. "Oh my god hi."

"Hi. Who is this?"

She bit her lip. "It's Lily, Lily MacDonald." Riley spoke for her. "Your biggest fan."

Matt smiled. _She actually called_.He thought. "Lily! Awesome. When's the show?"

Lily swallowed. "Um. Friday at 6:00 in Charlotte."

"Wow. I didn't know you lived so close."

"Um. I-I don't I live near Myrtle Beach. But that's where my promotion is going."

"Ah. I see. Well we'll definitely be there." He smiled.

"We'll?" She questioned.

"mmhmm. Me, Jeff, Shannon and possible Shane." He paused, Lily's eyes got huge. "Unless you don't want them to come...?"

"No. No. Its fine with me." She agreed.

Matt smiled. "See you there. Bye Lily."

"Bye Matt." They both hung up. "That was..."

"Thee most greatest thing ever!" Riley finished for her. They both screamed and hugged.

"What's with all the commotion?" Lily's friend Danny asked, walking into their apartment.

Both girls smiled. "Guess who's coming to see Lily's show tomorrow."

"Who."

Lily's smile got bigger. "Matt Hardy."

**A/N: Remember. I like reviews. Lottaz reviews means quicker updates. LMAO I just realized I'm bribing you. Well review.**


	4. Fourth Letter: The Match

**A/N: You kiddes were good and reviewed for me!! I'm also in a great mood so I figured.. Dear Matt update!! You know... if I keep getting reviews that fast I will update this often. Well you know what you gotta do... read and review :).**

_Dear Matt,_

_I can't believe you're coming! I mean I'm wicked happy that you're coming but the whole Hardy crew? Jeze I feel important! We'll I guess I'll see you later on tonight._

_ -Lily._

Lily clicked the send button, shaking. "Lily calm it!" Riley grabbed her arms.

"Sorry Rilez! I just can't! I'm so excited. I mean Matt freakin' Hardy is coming to watch me wrestle! What are the odds?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know but I guess you have great odds. Just calm down a little."

"But what if I mess up?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Hun, you'll do fine. I promise." She hugged me.

Lily opened her mouth to say something but Riley answered before she could. "Yes Lillian, I will get them tickets to ring side."

She smiled. "Thanks Rilez. You're the best."

"I know I am." Riley laughed and went in search for Matt.

Lily looked in the mirror. "Calm down Lily." She whispered quietly to herself. "The more you get worked up, the higher the chance you'll screw up." She took a few deep breaths.

xxxxxxx

"Were do we get tickets at?" Shannon asked looking around.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't remember the promotion days.

"Matt Hardy?" Matt turned around and say a tall girl with short brunette hair wearing tight skinny jeans, a white halter and had tattoos on her arms.

"Damn." Shannon whispered. Matt hit him.

"Yes?" Matt replied.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank-god. Lily will be happy." She paused and put her hand out. "Riley Haskins."

Matt gladly shook it. "Pleased to meet you. You're Lily's friend I take it?"

Riley nodded. "Best friend, and roommate. Believe me, Lily will be so happy when she sees you."

Matt smiled. Shannon walked over and stuck his hand out. "The names Moore, Shannon Moore."

Riley giggled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Moore."

"Call me Shannon."

Riley nodded. "Follow me." The three followed her into the school they were wrestling at. Riley turned around. "Here are your tickets. Front row, next to me."

Shannon pulled his fist down in front of his face and whispered 'yes.'

They walked into the ring area and sat down. "Lily's match is second. Her ring name is Lily Mac... just FYI."

xxxxxxxx

The first match was slow and boring. Matt looked around and sighed. He really didn't care much for promotions, although Jeff was into in and Shannon was into Riley.

"Woo! Woo!" Jeff screamed when the person he liked won. "Damn this is fun!"

Matt shrugged. "I guess." The bell rang and the ring announcer got back into the ring.

"This next contest is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring..." He paused and For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert started playing.

Lily ran out and did a cute little turn. "Lily Mac." That caught Matt's attention. Lily did the Hardy Boyz gunz and slapped some fans hands.

She looked around for Riley and spotted her. When she saw Matt she gaped. "Holy shit." She mouthed. She tripped over a wire and fell on her face.

Riley smacked her face, Matt and Shannon gaped and Jeff laughed.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" Jeff laughed.

"Damnit." Lily whispered getting back onto her feet. She purposly slapped Matt's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and she felt woozy. She continued her entrance and got into the ring and blew kisses at the fans.

Then her opponent came out. Matt really couldn't keep his eyes off of Lily. She was wearing Jordan's, shorts and a Hardy Boyz shirt ripped, Lita style. "Damn she's beautiful." Matt whispered.

He saw her opponent walk over. "Oh my... Lily's opponent is U-G-L-Y." Matt said. Riley nodded.

"Yeah and a huge bitch on top of that. The fucking whore stole my shoes." Riley told them.

"Bitch." Shannon said.

Riley nodded. "Tell me about it."

The bell rang and the girls began grappling. The opponent kicked Lily then punched her. Lily looked up and slapped the girl then crouched down and kicked the back of her knee's causing her to collapse. Lily picked the girl up, bounced off the ropes and clotheslined her.

"Damn. She's pretty good." Jeff admitted.

Matt nodded and watched closely. Lily got on top off the top ropes and went to do a hurricanranna but the girl reversed it and power bombed her. The girl got onto the top ropes and Lily did the nip up, jumped up and drop kicked her. The girl fell to the floor. Lily got on the top rope and did a suicide dive to the girl. They both laid for a few moments then Lily got up and the crowed cheered. She threw the girl into the ring, got onto the top rope, and moon-saulted on the girl. The ref counted. "1...2." She kicked out.

"Damnit." Both Matt and Lily whispered. Lily got back up and once the girl got up Lily kicked her in the gut and gave her the Twist of Fate. She pinned the girl and won.

Matt, Shannon, Jeff and Riley all stood up and clapped. "Go Lily!" Matt screamed.

Lily smiled and covered her face. She got on the ropes and flaunted.

She got out of the rings and walked up the ramps. She looked over at Matt.

"You did amazing." He mouthed.

She smiled. "Thanks." She mouthed back and walked to the backstage area.

**A/N: Muahaha. There's this thing called bribing that I do. If you guys wanna know what's gonna happen between Matt and Lily soon, you better review. :)**


	5. When they finally meet

**A/N: Oh my god. I was watching Big Time Rush -Carlos ftw- and Chris Masters was on it! I'm in a extremely great mood. Time for a Dear Matt update!!**

**hardyrhodescenafan1- I'm happy that you can't wait to read more.**  
**Enigmagirl- thank-you.  
xXxBOOxXx- Love Shannon and Jeff too!!  
JenniferRayne- Ha-Ha. That would probably happen to me too!  
KaiZ-ZarH-I'm not sure if its illegal... Hm.  
m-yaz- I'm happy!  
Voodoo Kisses-I am happy that you gave in :)**

MOVING ON!

Riley stood up. "Lets go back stage."

The three boys nodded and followed her.

Matt couldn't help but be kind of nervous. He didn't know why, she was _just_ a fan, right? Matt shook that off and walked threw the curtian and saw a bunch of young wrestlers talking. "This way." Riley directed. They walked to a classroom and she knocked at the door. "Lily! Open up."

The door opened slowly and Matt saw _his_ biggest fan up close and she was breathtaking.

"Whoa." He whispered.

Lily blushed. "Hi Matt..." She tried so hard not to flip out.

Matt grinned. "Hi Lily."

Riley looked at both of them and grinned. "Awe! Aren't you two just the cutest things ever!" She put her arms around both of their shoulders and hugged them. She quickly let them go. "Ahem." She coughed.

Matt kept starring at Lily and she stared back. The kept smiling at each other.

"Um Matt..." Jeff trailed off. "MATT!" Jeff punched his gut.

"Ow." He held his gut and sent a cold look at Jeff then realized something. "Ohh." He paused. "Lily, this is Shannon and Jeff."

"Pleased to meet ya." Jeff shook her hand.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too." She turned to Shannon and stuck out her hand. He held it and kissed.

"It's great to meet Matt's one and only biggest fan." Shannon said.

Her face turned into a bright red blush.

Matt rubbed his hands together. "So. What do you guys want to do?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

"Ooh. Mattie... she said _anything_." Jeff raised his eyebrows.

Matt glared at Jeff. "Shut up."

"I'm just sayin' Matt."

Matt smacked Jeff's chest.

Lily giggled quietly.

"You guys wanna go out for drinks?" Riley suggested.

Shannon smiled. "Where ever you are, I'm there."

Riley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Lets roll."

xxxx

The car ride was silent.

"So Lily. How on earth do you like my brother more then me?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence.

Lily smiled. "I knew this question was coming up..."

Matt turned to her. "Yeah Lily. What gives?"

"Well," She paused. "Matt is... cuter, funnier, a better wrestler, a great actor and just all around awesome."

Riley mouthed the words as she talked. Shannon gave her a strange look. "And you know she was going to say that because...?"

Riley put her head by Shannon's ear. "She's been practicing all morning..." Shannon nodded.

Jeff gaped and Matt smirked. "Well! I know who I don't like!"

Lily frowned. Matt tapped her arm. "He was kidding."

"Oh." Lily covered her face, feeling embarrassed.

Matt looked at her. "Don't feel embarrassed. Jeff's a L-O-S-E-R." Lily giggled, Jeff rolled his eyes.

"If I'm such a LOSER why have I held both the WWE championship and the world heavy weight championship? Hm?"

Lily smiled. "Because you give good head."

Matt gaped. "Owned!!" He pointed to Jeff and gave Lily a high five.

Shannon was in hysterics and Riley was cracking up. "Good one!"

Jeff pouted. "You're mean."

"I think I may be in love." Matt told Lily while laughing.

Lily smiled. She already knew she was in love.

**A/N: The bribery is still on! You get to find out what happens when they go out for drinks sooner if you R-E-V-I-E-W.**


	6. What a love story

**A/N: You guys were amazing at reviewing. Ten views for on chapter. Gosh I love you people. Their is a new bribe starting. I will write a chapter everyday for the next week if everyone who reads this chapter review my new story called Be Mine. I promise.** **REVIEW!**

"Here you go guys." Lily said, coming back with the drinks. "Matt's Sam Adam's, Shannon's bud light, Jeff and Riley's martinis and my Sam Adam's."

She sat down and Matt looked at her in astonishment. "Wow, a girl actually drinking a beer..."

She blushed. "I don't like many fruity drinks..."

"I do!" Jeff said before downing his martini.

Matt and Lily looked at him. "Of course you do because you're a fag." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed.

"Wow Jeff, double owned." Shannon said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff waved his hand before getting up to get another drink."

Matt took a sip of his beer. "So Lily, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well." She took a sip. "I grew up Georgetown, with my four brothers. We always watched wrestling and I always wrestled with them. Then after I graduated from high school I applied to UNC, I graduated last month and attended wrestling school while I was their. Now I'm just a WWE wanna be."

"How old are you?" Shannon asked.

"Twenty-three." She replied.

Shannon smirked. "Matt, she's ten years younger than you! You old man."

Matt sent a glare Shannon's way. "Shut up."

Lily giggled. "So what? Older men are hot."

Matt looked at Shannon a smirked.

"Yeah but Matt isn't" Jeff said sitting down.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Matt's hotter than you."

Matt smiled. "Finally, a girl tells the truth! Lily you are the best!" Matt kissed her cheek.

Lily blushed. Riley smiled. "This is so cute! The biggest fan meeting her favorite wrestler! Whatta love story huh?"

"Our love story will be better." Shannon said.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Shannon... I don't even know. I need a beer!" She downed her Martini and went over the the bar, Shannon followed.

Jeff just kept staring at Lily.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked.

Jeff snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry! Its just... how can a girl so hot... love _my_ brother... I just don't get it."

Lily took a sip of her beer then smiled. "Jeff, I am going to say this really slow, so even you can understand." She paused. "Matt. Is. Better. Than. You."

Jeff just sat their and starred. "Their is something seroisly wrong. Did you get hit on your head or something." Jeff touched her hair.

She smacked his hand away. "My head is perfectly fine. Why don't you ask your fans if they got dropped on their heads...?"

Jeff gasped. "How dare you mock my fans!" he paused. "Mattie, I'm going to the bar." He got up and walked away, leaving Lily and Matt by themselves.

Matt looked at Lily and smiled. "Honestly, you are the only person I know that can talk to Jeff like that... who paid you."

"No one Matt." She inched closer. "I've always liked you more, and I always will."

Matt smiled then put his arm around her. "You are the best fan ever."

"I know, don't wear it out!" She joked, giving him a small punch.

Riley and Shannon came back to the table, Shannon's arm around Riley's torso and Rileys arm around Shannon.

"Well, it looks like you too got acquainted." Lily said.

Shannon nodded. "Yep, looks the same for you."

Matt and Lily both blushed. "Where's Jeff?" Matt asked.

Riley pointed to the bar. "Other their, getting wasted."

Matt sighed. "I better go get him." Matt got up. "C'mon Shanz." The both went to the bar to find Jeff.

Riley sat down. "So how's tonight."

Lily took a deep breath. "Honestly, great. Probably the best in a long time. If not ever. Matt is such a sweetheart."

"What did you expect."

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought he would watch the show then leave, not this."

"I think he likes you." She smirked.

Lily blushed. "Really?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. He looks like he _really_ likes you." She took a sip of her beer. "So, if he asks you for... you know... you gonna?"

Lily spit out the beer she just sipped. "Rilez! Really?"

"What? I was just asking."

"What if Shannon wants it. You gonna give it to him."

"Nah, not tonight."

Lily gaped. "I thought you didn't like him....'

"I didn't at first, but he's sweet." She looked over at them. Matt and Shannon were carrying Jeff back to the table.

"Lily, we have to go. Jeff's...well gone."

"Okay." Riley and Lily got up and followed the boys to the car.

**A/N: Remember, if you guys review my other story Be Mine. I will update everyday for a week, so get stepping! Oh yeah, for all the Jeff fans, I am not dissing you, I'm a huge Jeff fan myself but its just how my character acts.... REVIEW.  
**


	7. I Don't Want This To End

**A/N: Okay, the full week starts today! Remember to review!**

"You know what Matt, I think you should marry this Lily girl." Jeff slurred, holding Matt's face.

Matt just looked at him. Lily blushed.

"No Mattie, I'm cereal. She can be a total bitch to me, but you can be too. You're perfect together!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff, you're drunk."

"Matt. You're sexy."

"HA! You admitted it!" Lily and Matt said at the same time.

"Okay, we're here." Riley said, pulling into the parking lot were the promotion was at.

Matt sighed quietly. _I think I'm actually gonna miss her_. He thought.

Lily starred out the window. How could the greatest night of her life ever actually be over. She sighed as Riley parked the car.

"Shan, stay with Jeff. I wanna walk Lily to her car." Matt said, Shannon nodded.

Lily and Matt got out of the car. "So." Matt said.

"So." Lily repeated.

"I really like you." He admitted.

She blushed. "You're just saying that..."

"No I'm serious!" He paused. "I pinky swear!" He stuck out his pinky. Lily giggled and linked her finger to his.

"Well. You know I like you..." She looked down.

"What? You embarrassed for liking the ugly Hardy Boy?" He questioned.

Lily gaped. "Don't say that!" He lightly punched his arm. "You. Are. The. Hot. Hardy."

Matt felt a blush creeping onto his face.

"Blushing Mattie?"

"Mattie? Oh so I have a pet name now?"

Lily nodded. "Yep. Mattiekinz. That's hot!"

"You're hot." He said; she smiled.

"Well Mattie, do _I_ have a pet name?"

Matt thought about it. "Give me a few days. I'll come up with something perfect."

"A few days?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I wanna see you again."

Lily gaped. "Seriously."

"Seriously. Lily, I really like you and I just don't want this to last one night then never see you again. I might go mad without you're quick insults."

"Oh so thats why you like me?" She asked, joking.

"No. No. No. No. No. Well, yeah that's part of it. But their's something about you, that I've never seen before in any other girl..."

She smiled. "So, we're gonna keep in contact?"

"Yeah. Well if you want to..."

"Really Matt? You're asking your biggest fan if _they_ want to keep in contact with _you_? Really?"

"Be quite Miz!" They both laughed. "I just don't wanna lose this.. whatever it is! I want to keep it."

She nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "yeah me too."

"So promise to keep in contact?"

She nodded. "Of course." she paused. "Letters, phone calls, emails, texts.. the whole nine yards... Matt I don't wanna lose this either..." _Ever_. She thought to herself.

Matt smiled. "The same goes for you."

"That's my car!" She pointed to her left. They walked over. "Well... I guess this is goodbye."

"For now." He reminded her.

She opened her arms and she gave him a hug. "Bye Mattie."

"Bye Lily." He let go of her and looked down at her and she looked up at him. Lily got on her tippy-toes and pecked Matt's lips.

"Bye..."

"Bye."

_I'll miss you_. They both thought to themselves. Matt turned away and started walking back to his car. He turned around to get one last glimse of Lily and she was watching him walk away. They waved at each other then Matt walked back to his car.

_The perfect biggest fan. The perfect girl._ He thought to himself. _I can't wait to see her again_.

**A/N: Yee. Matt is hot. LOL. Review.**


	8. Fifth Letter: I wanna see you

**A/N: Well, its day numero dos on the week of Dear Matt updates! Lucky you! Oh yeah, I am getting kind of Matt that my usual ten reviews went down to four... Really guys? Really? Well for those who did review, thank ya deeply. Review this time.**

_Dear Matt,_

_Last night was probably the greatest night of my life. Seriously. You were such a gentlemen... you looked really cute too. I loved Shannon... I gotta say Jeff was awesome too. I really wanna see you soon Matt. Thanks so much for coming to my show._

_-Lily_

"Matt... was that the fifth time you've read that letter?" Shannon asked, pouring himself a cup of juice.

Matt just starred at him. "No Shannon, it wasn't..."

Shannon gave him a look. "Of course it wasn't..."

"You know what Shannon? Shut it."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Matt just admit it, we all know you like her."

"Fine Shannon, I like her... A lot." Matt admitted, looking down.

Shannon smiled. "Jeff! We knew it." Jeff ran into the kitchen and high-fived Shannon.

"We rock!"

"I know dude."

"Shut up..." Matt hissed.

"Mattie, there's no need to be embarrassed, she's cute. Just ask her out again." Jeff suggested.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Invite Riley!" Shannon said.

Matt looked at him. "I thought you were keeping in contact with her...?"

"I am... but I kinda... sorta..." He scratched his head. "Lost her number."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Nice job dumbass. I'll write her later and ask her."

"Thanks man! You're the best!" Shannon picked up a cookie and started walking towards the door with Jeff.

"Where are ya'll going?" Matt asked.

Shannon shrugged. "To get into some crazy shenanigans."

Matt sighed. "Be safe."

"Bye Matt!" They both yelled and ran out of Matt's house. Matt walked up stairs and grabbed his laptop and went to write Lily.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_You we're really amazing at your show. I mean it. Yeah, I really wanna see you soon too. Shannon wants to see Riley too LOL. Oh yeah, speaking of them, Shannon needs her number again, the retard lost it. Well, call me when you wanna make plans... maybe you can come to Smackdown with me sometime. Hit up soon._

_-Matt_

Lily smiled. "When are you gonna call him?" Riley asked Lily.

"As soon as you call Shannon."

Riley sighed. "Fine, I'll call him in a few. Are you gonna go to Smackdown with him?"

Lily bit her lip. "Maybe... Well, I want to but between wrestling, and work I don't..." Riley put her finger on Lily's lip.

"Say no more. I'll take your hours at work and my dad owns the promotion. I can unbook your matches, I _have_ that power." Riley said; Lily smiled.

"Thanks Rilez you're the best!" Lily hugged Riley.

"I know I am hunny, I know." She said. "Imma call Shannon, then my dad then work. You call Matt ASAP!"

"I will!" Lily promised looking for her phone.

She picked it up and scrolled through the contacts.

_The Man of My Dreams_. It read, She clicked send. Where ever you will go by The Calling began to play. _Must be his new caller tune_... She thought.

***

Matts phone started to vibrate. He looked down and checked the called ID. _Lovely Lily_. It read, he smiled and clicked the green talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt!" Lily said, just as excited as ever.

Matt smiled. "Hey Lily. So you wanna hang out soon?"

Lily nodded, then realized that Matt couldn't see her. "Yeah. Yeah, when?"

Matt thought about it. "Well, I'm not scheduled to fight this week.. but I am next week... In Boston. I'll send you a ticket then meet you at the airport and we can hang out from their... If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. So I'll see you in two weeks?"

"Yep. I can't wait."

"Me neither. I'm really excited."

"Me too. I gotta go."

Lily frowned. "Oh okay, I'll see you in two weeks. Bye Matt."

"Bye Lily." Matt hung up.

Lily hung up and looked at the phone. Two weeks was going to go by _way_ too slow.


	9. Sixth Letter: Guess what I did today?

**A/N: I just had a day dream that I went to the beach with Randy Orton and Matt Hardy... GREATEST. DAYDREAM. EVER. Ahem. Review!**

_Dear Lily, _

_Here's your ticket for Boston next Tuesday. Its only been three days... seven to go. I can't wait to see you. I promise when you come to WWE with me, it will be the best time of your life._

_See you soon,  
Matt._

Lily took the ticket out of the envelope and threw it on the desk. _Seven days to go? How will I last?_ She thought then sighed. She twirled her hair and just thought about what would happen when she goes to Smackdown and smiled. She marked the day off her calender and her smile grew wider. Three days had past... seven would go by soon... Right? She sure hoped so.

She got up out of her computer chair and walked out into the kitchen and grabbed herself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. She giggled as she poured it, remembering that one of the Matt Fact's on Matt's myspace was that he love Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

She took her bowl and sat at the kitchen table and wondered what Matt could be doing...

***

"No Jeff. I refuse to do this." Matt screamed.

Jeff sighed. "C'mon Mattie, we're all doing it."

Matt gritted his teeth. "No Jeff. Out of all the stupid things you have come up with... this is the stupidest."

"But Mattie! It's your turn to jump! Shannon already did."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! I am not going to bungee jump! Not on your life!"

Jeff shrugged. "Your lose." He got on the ledge. "Bombs away!" He jumped and Matt closed his eyes.

_How does he afford and bring me along to these things_? Matt thought.

"Woo-hoo!" Jeff screamed. He was pulled back up, with Shannon. "My damn Matt. You have to try this shit."

Matt sighed. "No."

"You're a pussy."

"Am not."

"Pussy."

"Nope."

"PUSSY!!!" Shannon screamed.

"Fine." Matt grabbed the helmet from Shannon and had the professional hook up his gear. He walked to the edge and looked down. He swallowed, hard. He closed his eyes and just _jumped_.

"HOLY SHIT!" Matt screamed. "This is fun ass shit!"

He went down to the bottom then swung back up the guy pulled up the rest of the cord and unhooked Matt. When he took off the helmet, his face was bright red and he had a huge grin on his face.

"You change your mind Mattie."

He shook his head. "Nope. That was the stupidest thing ever... but the funnest."

Shannon smiled. "Good, I'm glad you had fun.... You gonna tell Lily about your adventure?"

Matt nodded. "Of course... I wonder what she'll think..."

***

_And yes I could tell you his favorite colors green..._ I'd Lie by Taylor Swift started playing on Lily's phone. She grabbed it and looked at the text, knowing it was Matt.

**_Guess what I did today?_**

It said. Lily smiled.

**_What?_**

She waited then finally got a response.

**_Okay, you're never going to believe me but....  
I WENT BUNGEE JUMPING!_**

Lily gaped then started laughing. He made up some pretty strange stories.

**_Funny._**

Not a second later she got a response.

**_I wasn't kidding... Jeff and Shan took me._**

Lily gasped. "Oh. My. God." She whispered.

**_Why...? that's... I don't even know what to say._**

She was in shock. Bungee jumping... Matt Hardy? No way.

**_I don't know. I just did. I was wicked fun._**

Lily couldn't help but laugh as she pictured Matt bungee jumping.

**_I bet it was. _**

When Matt didn't respond, Lily turned off her phone and wondered what else she didn't know about Matt and what would happen when she went to Smackdown.

With so many thoughts in her head, she decided just to go to bed.

_Goodnight Matt_. She thought, wondering if he was going to bed too.

**A/N: AWE. Whadda cute chapter. Okay, you guys really need to review. It PO's me when you don't...**


	10. This week needs to end

**A/N: I am NOT in a great mood at all. I think I might be loosing my interest in WWE and I don't want to... but I think I might be. I just don't feel the way about it that I use to feel. I just can't seem to stand anything anymore. But I promised to update so... Remember to review... it might put me in a better mood.**

Lily woke up the next morning in just a horrible mood. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. Her phone vibrated and she opened the text she got.

**_Night Lily. xx_**

She smiled when she saw it was from Matt but the bad mood came back. She just wanted this week over with so she could see Matt.

"Ugh." She moaned.

"What's your damage?" Riley asked, walking into their room.

She shrugged. "I just want this week over with. I wanna see Matt and just... ugh."

"I know. But get ready, we have work today and you gotta get dressed."

Lily sighed. "Fine. I'll be ready in thirty."

***

_Beep, beep... BEEEEEEEEPPP._ Matt's alarm clock went off. He slapped it off.

"Oh my god." He moaned. "I hate mornings."

"Get up lazy bum. We got stuff to do." Jeff walked over and smacked Matt's ass. "Wake up!"

Matt sighed and covered his face with his pillow. "No Jeff. I don't wanna."

"Well, you have too."

"No. Wake me up in like five more hours."

Jeff sighed and turned on the light. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Matt smacked the light off. "No."

Jeff sighed. "Matt, we can do this the easy way... or the hard way..."

Matt ignored him and shoved his face deeper into the pillow. Jeff sighed. "Shan!" He screamed.

Shannon came into the room with an bull horn and screamed. "WAKE UP." into it.

"Fine!" Matt screamed. "Just get the fuck outta my room!"

"Well then." Jeff said. Both he and Shannon left.

"Retards." Matt mumbled. "Waking me up... its eight in the morning... I don't wanna get up." He continued in a search for clothes.

***

"Lily. We have to leave... NOW." Riley called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lily sprinted down the stairs.

Riley whistled. "Damn Lillian. You look smexii."

Lily laughed. "Only you would say that Rilez."

"Matt would too." She smirked.

Lily giggled. "Whatever." Her phone vibrated.

It was Matt.

_**Kill me. I hate work... and Jeff.**_

She laughed.

**_Me too. Well, I don't hate Jeff. Lol_**

She walked out to the car and got in on the passanger side and her phone rang again.

**_Believe me. If you were here this morning... you would too._**

Lily sighed.

**_What did he do._**

She waited.

**_The bastard woke me up very unpleasantly. And I think I might kill him._**

Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god." Riley said. "What happened?"

Lily looked at her, smiling. "Apparently Jeff woke up Mat... not to pleasantly..."

Riley giggled. "Oh god. I wonder what he did."

Lily nodded. "Same." She starred out the window.

***

Matt sighed when Lily didn't text back. He was hoping she would, to put him in a better mood.

"What's wrong Matthew?" Jeff asked.

Matt sighed. "I don't know."

"Lemme guess? You miss her?"

Matt nodded. "Kinda... Is that weird?"

"Well yes and no. Yes because she is WAY younger than you but no because I know you really like her."

Matt nodded. "Okay then..."

"You should tell her you miss her- wait hold on."

"Oh my god its Jeff Hardy!" Some little girl shrieked. Jeff smiled. "Can I have a picture with you?"

Jeff nodded. "Of course." The girl smiled and gave her sister the camera. The girl got next to Jeff and smiled they took the picture.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. "What's your name darlin'?"

"Kara." She smiled.

"To Kara. My biggest fan EVER. Rock on! Love Jeff." He said while writing. "Here you go."

"EEP!" She squeeled. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU JEFF!" She kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Random much?" Matt commented.

Jeff shurgged. "I'm use to it."

"Of course you are..."

"But as I was saying. Tell her you miss her. It would mean the world to her."

"You really think so?" Matt asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, just do it man.

Matt pulled out his phone and texted Lily.

**_I miss you.  
xx_**

***

Lily read that text and gaped. "OH MY GOD HE MISSES ME!!" She screamed.

"Who?" Ryan asked, peeking at her phone.

She smiled. "Matt!!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You are so obsessed."

Lily frowned. "So. I love Matt Hardy and he just told me he misses me. Can't you ever be happy?"

He sighed. "Whatever." He walked away.

Some on tugged on Lily's pants. She looked down.

"Miss Lily." The little girl said.

"Yes Jamie?" She said to her student.

"Is it true you know Mattie Hardy?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

The little girl gaped. "Whoa." She smiled. "I wuv Mattie! He's my favorite!"

She smiled. "Maybe I'll introduce you to him."

The girl smiled. "Rweally?"

"Yeah maybe."

She smiled. "Wow thankies Miss Lily!" She ran off and went to go play with her friends.

"God I love my job." She texted Matt back

***

**_I miss you too._** **_Oh I just met your other biggest fan._**

Matt smiled.

**_Oh really? Where._**

He waited.

**_Work. She's a little girl at the daycare I work at._**

He gaped.

**_Wow. A little girl that likes me more than Jeff? This is getting too weird._**

***

Lily laughed.

**_Yeah. LOL I can't wait to see you._**

He texted back.

**_I can't wait to see you either._**

She smiled.

"Lily! Stop texting its recess time!" Riley screamed. She sighed.

**_I have to go. Its recess time. talk to you later?_**

***

Matt sighed.

**_Definitely. Bye.  
xx_**

He waited.

**Byee. xx**


	11. Tomorrow is only a day away

**A/N: I am beyond words sorry for not continuing my daily updates. I was busy from Friday to Sunday with just everything. But I'm in a awesome mood. Edge is back... and that makes me a very happy girl. Review!**

_-5 days later-_

It was Monday. The day before Lily and Matt got to see each other again. The smile would not leave Lily's face.

"EEEP!" Lily squealed. "It's Monday Rilez! I get to see Matt tomorrow."

Riley giggled as her best friend squeezed her tightly. "I know, I know. You've only reminded me since the moment you woke up." She paused. "Are you leaving tonight... or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at nine. My flight leaves at ten, then I'll be in Boston around one-ish."

Riley smiled. "Sounds like you've got this all figured out."

Lily nodded quickly. "Of course. I'm like beyond words excited."

"I know you are Lily." She chuckled. "a little too excited."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, maybe I should calm it. I have to wait like_ fourteen_ more hours. Ugh."

"Wow Lily... you've already counted the hours?" Riley rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Let me get your mind off of it. Let's go to dinner or something."

"Okay." She paused. "Where?"

"Chili's I guess?"

Lily shrugged sounds good to me. The girls left for dinner.

***

"Matt you ready?" Jeff screamed, echoing up the stairs.

"Yee." Matt replied.

"Yee?" Jeff questioned. What the hell does that mean.

Matt came running down the stairs with his stuff slung around his shoulder. "Yee is like my way of saying yes."

Jeff nodded. "Okay, whatever Mattie." He paused. "Pile your stuff with mine and Shane's. We gotta go buy our food and stuff for the next few days then eat out with Shannon."

"I know, Jeff. I know." Matt piled his stuff with the other boys. "Go get Shannon and Shane. I just have to do something."

Jeff nodded and walked out the door. Matt slid out his phone and texted Lily.

_Just a few more hours.  
xxx_

He wrote, then waited.

***

"So what will you be having?" Some cute waiter asked Lily.

"Well. I want-" He phone started ringing. "One sec." She read the text and smiled.

_Can't wait.  
xxx_

"What was I saying?"

"What do you want Lily?"

"Oh can I have Buffalo chicken with fries and a root beer?"

The waiter nodded. "Sure. Anything else?"

"Nah. I'm good." She smiled. He nodded, took their menu's and walked away.

Riley grinned. "He was cute."

Lily nodded. "Decent. But I just might have someone better." Her phone. "Speaking of the hottie." She pulled out her phone and read the text.

_Me neither. See you soon Lily.  
xxx_

She smiled and Riley snatched her phone. "Awe!" She gushed. "You too are so cute!" Lily blushed. "Is it wrong that I'm in love with both of you?"

Lily laughed. "Well, we both are gorges." She joked. "But remember, Shannon likes you."

"True." She laughed.

"When are you gonna see Mr. Moore again?"

She grinned. "Sooner than you think."

Lily gave her a weird look. "And when would this secret meeting be?"

"Tomorrow."

Lily gaped. "Riley! Why didn't you tell me?"

Riley shrugged. "Dunno. You were so excited about Matt, I just didn't."

"Awe! Now I feel bad!"

"Don't Lily." Riley waved her hand.

Lily smiled. "I want info."

"Don't worry. You'll get some. as long as I do!"

"Well of course! When did you guys decided to meet up again."

"Well, after you and Matt made plans, Shannon really doesnt have anyone around so he invited me down!"

Lily grinned. "I'm in love with you and Shannon."

Riley laughed. "Good. I love us... and them."

"Ditto Rilez."

***

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French, but the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense. It's her, her body, her body, her body language. It's her, her bod-" Shannon got cut off.

"Shannon, shut up! Oh my god. You've been singing that song for the past hour." Jeff complained.

"Yeah Shannon." Matt agreed. "It's kinda weird that you're singing Jesse McCartney..."

Shannon gaped. "JESSE IS AMAZING. I love that song. It's her body, her body language!" He paused. "Okay, I'm done."

"Finally." Shane gave a sigh of relief. "Now wheres the damn waiter? I want my food."

Matt laughed and grabbed another french-frie. "Eat some of the appetizer Shane."

"Nah. I hate cheesy fries."

Jeff and Shannon gasped. "You. Don't. Like. Cheesy. Fries?" The said simultaneously.

"This is the work of the devil!" Jeff claimed.

Shannon shoved a frie down Shane's throat. "Okay Shane. You can go to Heaven now."

Shane coughed. "I hate you guys."

Matt laughed and played with his straw.

"You're awful quite Mattie." Jeff said.

Matt shrugged. "I guess I am." He checked his phone to see if Lily texted back. Still nothing. He silently sighed.

"Do you miss that fan chick?" Shane asked quietly.

Matt nodded. "Yep."

"Text her."

Matt sighed. "I did. But she won't text back and I don't want her to think I'm obsessive and I need to know were she is every second."

"Yeah dude. Chicks hate that." Shannon agreed.

"I know. That's why I'm not gonna text her back. I'll see her tomorrow..."

Jeff nodded. "That's fair."

"Finally!" Shane cheered as the waiter came.

Matt chuckled. "Shane..."

xxxxx

About and half and hour and many drinks later, the Hardy crew was shit faced. Well everyone but Matt.

"Hee-hee. Mattie has a pointing nose." Shannon laughed.

Jeff starred at Matt and his mouth opened slowly. "Oh. My. God. He does! Mattie! Your nose!"

Matt covered his nose. "Shut up. Lets go." He covered the check. "You three fagots ow me twenty-five each."

They all got up and followed Matt.

"I love that guy!" Jeff said, looking into the mirror.

"Dude. Me too." Shane said, grinning.

"C'mon guys. I have to go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Fine Mattie whatever you say..."

***

Lily put her PJ's on and climbed into bed. She really couldn't sleep.

She looked over at Riley's bed and saw that Riley was sound asleep.

Lily grabbed her phone, off of her Night stand and saw that she had a text.

_See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.  
xxx_

She smiled.

_Night Mattie.  
xxx_

She closed her eyes and dozed off a few minutes later.


	12. Big News and I missed you

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile. I've been busy, and honestly I don't know if I'm sick of WWE or just sick of writing... I promise I'll try and update as much as I can though. By the way, in this story Jeff doesn't quit and go to TNA he just signed with Raw. Review.**

"Riley! Hurry up! I wanna make my flight!" Lily complained, holding all of her bags. Riley ran out to the kicthen, were Lily was at and zipped up her jeans.

"Okay." She breathed in heavily. "I'm ready."

Lily grinned. "Took you long enough."

Riley gave her a look as she picked up her bags. "I wanna look good-"

"For Shannon." Lily finished and smiled. "I know."

"Yeah." She looked at Lily. "Damn Lily, you look hot. How come it didn't take you that long to get ready?"

"It did, I just woke up early." She laughed.

Riley laughed quietly "Lets go." She said, Lily nodded.

****

Matt starred out the window of the passenger seat. He was so tried. He literally couldn't sleep because he was so excited and also because he had the seven A.M. flight.

"Matt." Shane said. Matt turned his head around and looked at the hurricane.

"What is it Shane?" Matt wiped his eyes.

"Vince said texted me and said that you have to go to the arena before the hotel." He looked down and ran his fingers on his phone. "He was to tell you something important."

Matt sighed. This could either be really good or really bad. He looked back out at the Boston streets and didn't know what to think.

xxxxx

"Matt." He heard Jeff say. Matt opened his eyes.

"Yeah."

Jeff smiled at his older brother. "You fell asleep," He paused. "We're at the arena."

Matt sat up and wiped his eyes. "Okay. I'm gonna go find Vince." Jeff nodded and Matt go out of the car. He ran his fingers through his curly black hair and walked into the arena. He loved Boston, so he was happy to be here.

He walked around awhile, saying hello to some of his wrestler friends.

"Ah, Mister Hardy. There you are." Matt turned around and saw the head honcho Vince McMahon.

"Yeah, here I am." He paused. "You needed to talk to me."

Vince nodded. "Well, ratings have been going down lately for Smackdown, and since Jeff is having his last night on Smackdown before going to Raw, we have decided to do something big with you."

Matt nodded and tried not to smile. _Something big with me?_ He thought. Was he dreaming? "And this big thing with me would be."

Vince smiled. "Well, tonight, you're going to challenge C.M. Punk to a match and the winner gets to be apart of the Elimination Chamber. Which would be you. Then its going to come down to you and Undertaker and you're going to win with a little help from Shawn Michaels."

Matt mouth gaped. "You're serious?" Vince nodded.

"WWE is become too much of the same thing and it would be good to have a new champion." He paused. "But.."

"But what?" Matt asked.

Vince took a deep breath. "Tonight, there is going to be a new diva debuting-"

Matt cut him off. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I wasn't finished Matt. She's going to help you defeat Phil because she is against his straight edge alliance and she is going to be your T.V. girlfriend."

Matt nodded. "Okay, can I meet her."

Vince nodded. "Brady, come and meet Matt." Matt looked over and saw a beautiful girl coming his way. She had flowing black hair with streaks of purple in pink in itand beautiful blue eyes. Tan skin and was pretty tall. She had long legs and huge breasts. SHe was wearing a cut up Matt Hardy "Stronger than death" shirt -probably for T.V.- and ripped up jeans.

"Hi, I'm Brady." She stuck her hand out.

Matt shook it. "Matt Hardy."

She giggled. "I know."

"Okay," Vince interrupted. "Tonight, during yours and Phil's Match, Brady is going to come out of the crowed -after Phil "accidentally" knocks out the ref- and is going to hit him with a chair, after that you're going to moonsault onto Phil and win the match. Then share a steaming kiss with Brady."

Matt nodded. He liked that idea. "Wait," He remembered something. "I'm kind of seeing someone and I don't know if she'd like that idea..."

Vince laughed. "Matt it's T.V. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I guess you're right."

Vince nodded. "Always am." He walked away.

Brady smiled at Matt "See you later on tonight." She winked.

Matt honestly didn't know what to say so he walked away.

***

"The flight will be landing in ten minutes." Lily smiled happily. The day was finally here, after two weeks of waiting. She thought about everything that he and Matt could do. She had never been to Boston before and she wondered what it was like.

"The flight will be landing in five minutes." She was getting eager. It the minutes were wearing thin and she couldn't wait. She felt the plane slow down as it began to touch the pavement.

"Everyone please get your things and get off in an orderly fashion. Thank-you." The flight attendant said. Lily was flying first class, so she got off first.

She walked into the crowded airport and found her things. She looked around and saw various faces but no Matt.

She turned around and saw Matt half way across the room. She threw her stuff down and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you." Matt admitted.

"I missed you too." She jumped down and kissed his cheek.

"Lets get your stuff." Matt suggested. Lily nodded and they walked over to her things. Matt picked most of them up and Lily picked up the rest. Matt held Lily's hand and smiled. "How've you been?"

"Alright. Until now." She paused and Matt gave her a weird look "Now I'm great."

He smiled at her. "Same here."

**A/N: I'll write more soon. I promise. Reviews would be swell.**


	13. Pinky Swears are solid shit man

**A/N: For those of you who haven't looked at my profile lately, I have found out why I'm less into wrestling. I won't get into it but if you really must know, check my profile. And thanks to those who PMed me. That meant a lot and made me feel better. Review!**

Matt and Lily left the airport and were driving to the hotel. Matt looked over and Lily and smiled, even though it was only two weeks he was happy to be with her again.

Lily looked over at Matt and grinned. "What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He admitted as his smile grew bigger.

She smiled then felt her face turn red as she began blushing. "Shut up Matt! I am not."

Matt laughed. "You so are. Don't even deny it!"

She giggled. "Matt shut it!" She blushed again "You're making me blush."

"You look so cute when you blush." Matt grinned at her.

Lily giggled. "You look so cute when you lie."

"I'm not lying!" He said loudly. "I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Pinky swear?" She extended her pinky finger.

Matt looked at her. "Really? Pinky swears? I didn't know it was second grade."

Lily gaped. "Matt! On the first night we met you pinky swore with me!"

Matt smiled. "You remembered. And what did I pinky swear Lily?"

Lily looked down. "That you like me..." Matt extended his pinky out to her.

"And now I pinky swear that I think you're beautiful." they held onto each others fingers.. "Pinky swears are-"

"Solid shit man." They both said at the same time then laughed. Matt stole one last look at Lily then stayed focused on the road.

Lily looked at Matt then starred out the widow. "Boston is just what I expected it to be." Lily said in her barely noticeable southern accent.

"Oh really?" Matt questioned. "And how did you picture it?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Perfect. Because in Boston, I'm with you." She leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek then looked back out the window.

xxx

A little while later they arrived at the hotel. Matt and Lily unloaded there things and carried then into the hotel. Matt and Lily walked over the the check out desk.

"Hello." The man behind the counter greeted.

"Hi," Matt smiled. "I have a room here under Hardy."

The man nodded then looked at his list. "Hardy J or Hardy M?"

"Hardy M." Matt told him. The man nodded again then grabbed Matt two keys.

"You are in room 203, third floor." He paused and gave Matt the key. "Here you are. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks!" Matt said before walked away with Lily.

Lily grinned at Matt. "What?" He asked as they got into the elevator

"These northern people are nice." She laughed; Matt chuckled "I really need to get outta South Carolina more often."

Matt smiled at her, then pushed the elevator button. "Maybe I can help you with that." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Where are you planning to take me?"

"Where ever Smackdown will-" He got cut off when the elevator door opened.

"Matt!" Brady screamed. "Where were you?" She placed her hand on her hips.

Matt and Lily got out of the elevator. "Brady... why do you care?"

"Cuz. Vince said we gotta practice!"

Lily looked at Matt. "Whose this?"

Matt looked at Lily. Brady smiled then stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Brady Cassidy." She put on a fake smile.

"Lily MacDonald." She shook her hand.

Brady looked back over to Matt. "C'mon Matt, we have to practice."

Matt sighed. "Brady, I haven't even put my stuff in my room."

Brady pouted. "Fine. But hurry up." She walked away.

Matt and Lily walked into there room. Lily closed the door. "What the fuck was that about?"

Matt sighed. "I have to work with Brady for the next... God knows how long."

"I've never seen her before." Lily said, putting her bags down.

"She's debuting tonight. With me." Matt admitted.

"Oh..." Lily sounded a little hurt.

"Yeah but its nothing." Matt said.

Lily smiled. "Okay." She looked over at where they would be sleeping. "Um Matt." She pointed to the beds... or _bed_ since there was only one.

"Oh..." Matt felt kind of embarrassed. "I can try to get another room if you want."

Lily smiled. "Matt, you're talking to your biggest fan. Do we really have to go down the path?"

Matt chuckled. "I guess you're right." Matt looked at the time. Smackdown was recorded in three hours. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

Matt smiled. "Okay lets find something."

**A/N: AWE! I love making Matt and Lily fight/flirt, it's just so cute. Hm. If I get ten reviews I'll update either tomorrow... or Monday. Haha. Review!**


	14. Lets Meet the Superstars

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update! I just have SO much going on._ -Sigh-_ But I promise I'll try and update more frequently!Here's a nice long chapter for you guys to enjoy! Review!**

Matt packed his wrestling gear and threw it in the back of his gray rental car**. **He walked around to the drivers side and got into the truck. He looked over at Lily, who was starring at him and smiled.

"Where are we going Mattie?" She tucked her blond hair behind her ear.

"I honestly never really thought about it." He thought about all the places in Boston they could go. "You wanna check out the arena and meet the superstars?" He looked into her deep green eyes.

She gaped. "Like seriously?"

Matt gave her a look. "No I'm joking you." He said sarcastically "Of course."

"Awesome!" She stated with a smile. Lily reached for the radio then looked over at Matt. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled and he began driving. Lily flipped through a bunch of channels.

"God damnit." She cursed. "The channels are different."

Matt couldn't help but grin. "Go to 107.9" He told her.

She nodded then put on the station. As she did Sex on Fire by Kings Of Leon began to play. Lily gaped. "I effing love this song! And KOL!"

"Lily, they're my favorite band... Like ever."

Lily smiled. "Ditto." She paused. "You! Your sex is on fire!" They sang together then laughed.

"What other bands do you like?" Matt asked, trying to stay focused on the road.

She put her finger on her chin and mumbled "Hm." Matt chuckled.

"I like 3 Doors Down, Theory of a Deadman, Slipknot, Emienem, and a lot of others."

Matt raised his eyes brows. "I love them all to."

Lily laughed. "This is weird."

"It's called having something in common." He laughed.

Lily nodded. "So what are you doing for the show tonight?" She asked twirling her hair. She watched all of the people walking by. "Some of these Northern people sure are strange." She commented on a man in a dress, riding a bike down the street.

Matt laughed. "Lily, Thats a trannie."

Lily gaped then began laughing hysterically. "That's just awesome." She rolled down the window. "GOOD FOR YOU!" She screamed. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE JEFF!"

Matt laughed hysterically. "Its a shame Jeff isn't here; He would have _loved_ that one."

"Oh I'm sure he would." Lily agreed. "We almost there?"

Matt nodded. "We'll be there shortly."

xxx

Both Matt and Lily walked into the TD Bank North Garden. "Whoa, this place is humungo!" Lily said, starstruck.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "After a few shows you get use to it."

"You probably do but this place is huge!"

Matt laughed. "C'mon Silly Lily, lets go!"

"Wait." Lily stopped and looked up at Matt. He looked down into her green eyes.

"What?"

She smiled, reveling her white teeth. "You got my nickname!" She hugged Matt. "YAY!"

"I promised I wouldn't for get!" He chuckled, hugging her back. "Now lets go look around!"

"I'm so up for that."

The two continued walking around hardly seeing any wrestlers.

"Matt!" They heard someone call from behind them. They both turned around and saw Phil Brooks AKA C.M. Punk.

"Hey Phil!" Matt smiled and shook his extended hand.

"Good seeing you Matt." He looked over and Lily. "Oh and who are you?" He asked.

Lily just looked at Phil completely starstruck. "I'm.. uh. Lily."

Phil laughed. "Hi 'I'm Uh Lily' I'm uh um Phil." He joked with her. "How do you guys know each other?" Matt and Lily looked at each other.

"We're uh... kinda..." Lily was trying to search for the right words.

"Together." Matt finished. Lily couldn't hid the smile and sheer happiness that was plastered on her tan face.

Phil nodded. "I'm happy for you guys. Well, I gotta go. Just wanted to say hi and I'll see you later Matthew." He looked over at Lily. "It was a pleasure to meet you 'Uh Lily.'"

"It was good to meet you too!" She said.

"Later Philip." Matt waved and they both walked away.

Lily waved her hands in front of her face. "One. I just met C.M. Punk one of my favorites! and two. We're together!!"

Matt smiled. "Of course we're together... Well if you want to be." He paused and Lily gave him the _I'm-your-biggest-fan-don't-go-there_ look. "Yeah, we are."

Lily gaped and kissed Matt's cheek. The next wrestler they bumped into was Chris Jericho.

"Watch where you're-" He turned around and smiled. He looked right at Lily. "Lily Mac... is that you?"

"CHRIS!" She screamed and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in like forever! How've you been?"

"Awesome." He replied simply. "And you?"

She smiled, then looked at Matt then Chris. "Oh!" Chris said. "You two are together?" He looked over at Matt and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Well Matt, you are one lucky sun of a gun. To get a girl like miss Lillian here. You better keep her safe or I'll pound you. Assclown."

Matt blinked a few times.. was he really seeing this. "Wait... how do you two know each other."

Both Lily and Chris laughed. "Well after Chris got 'fired' from WWE back in '05, He came to one of my shows and we were like best friends for two years, then he came back here and we lost touch."

"Uh huh." Matt nodded slowly.

Lily giggled. "Its a lot to take in isn't it?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. Both Chris and Lily laughed.

"We'll catch up with you later Chrissy."

He smiled. "Kay, bye!"

Lily and Matt walked away. "That was one of the..." Matt started.

"Weirdest things...?" Matt nodded. "I know."

"Why didn't you ever have Chris introduce us or bring you to WWE?"

She simply shrugged. "Chris told me he really didn't want anything to do with WWE and I kind of wanted to get here myself."

Matt nodded at her then smiled. "That's really inspirational." She smiled at him.

Matt rubbed his hands together then looked at Lily. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want. I'm up for anything." She twirled her hair.

"Matt!" They were interrupted again. Matt sighed then turned around.

Vince McMahon strutted over to both of them. "I've been looked for you for awhile. Where have you been?" He looked over at Lily. "Who the hell is she?"

Lily smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Lily MacDonald."

Vince just starred at Lily's extended hand then finally shook it. "Vincent Kennedy McMahon- but you probably knew that... well of course you did." She nodded. Vince looked back over at Matt "Go find Phil, you need to plan your match, and get Brady."

Matt nodded. "First I gotta find Jeff, Lily needs someone to hang out with."

Vince sighed. "I'll bring her to Stephanie, she needs help with Aurora and Murphy. And I'm sure Lily will get along with her just fine."

Matt turned to Lily and looked down at her. "Is that okay."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to meet the Princess."

Vince nodded. "Okay Lily, come with me. Bye Matthew." Vince walked away with Lily behind.

"Bye Mattie." She waved. "Good luck."

Matt looked down, opened his mouth to say something but they were already out of sight. He sighed, ran his fingers through his curly black hair then went to find Phil. He really wished the he had told Lily what _else_ was happening to night. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad...


	15. Pain

**A/N: Its been awhile since I've updated. My computer crashed and I just fixed it yesterday. I was watching SD! And I saw Jericho and I was like 'SHIT DEAR MATT!' and I rushed to the computer to update. Review!**

Lily walked into the Billion Dollar Princess's office in awe. "Whoa."

Stephanie smiled. "Awesome right?"

"Yeah!" Lily nodded.

Vince coughed. "Stephanie, this is Lily. Matt Hardy's girlfriend."

"I'm Stephanie McMahon." She stuck out her hand.

Lily smiled. "I'm Lily MacDonald." She shook Steph's extanded hand.

"Well." Vince said. "I'll leave you too to get aquantied."

Stephanie laughed. "Bye dad. I'll see you later."

"Bye Vince." Lily waved.

"So if this your first time coming to WWE?"

Lily nodded. "Yep. Its awesome here."

"Eh. Sometimes. It's not that its cracked up to be. Long hours and a lot of travel. Its tough without Paul sometimes. You know?"

Lily gave Stephanie a look. "Paul…?"

"Hunter." She laughed.

"Oh duh." They both laughed. "So its tough without him?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah sometimes. Rasing two babies without him can be too much. But when he is home it's the best feeling in the world." She smiled weakly.

"Do you like going on the road with him?"

"Most of the time. But travling so much, does take a toll on you. But—" She got cut off by baby Murphy who was crying. "Hold on."

Stephanie walked over to the floor where she was laying. "Sshh. Its okay. Mommy's here." She cradled her back and fourth. Aurora walked over and tugged on Stephanie's pant leg.

"Mommy, when will Daddy be back?" She asked. Stephanie leaned down and smiled at her.

"He'll be back soon sweetie. He just has to plan his match with Uncle Shawn." Stephanie reasured her.

Lily smiled. "Aurora, I'm Lily. You wanna play toys with me?"

"Yeah!" She grabbed Lily's hand. "Lets pway!" She dragged Lily over to her pile of blocks, dolls and action figures. Stephanie laughed.

Xxxx

Matt walked back and fourth in his locker room. He couldn't stand the wait. His match was in five freakin' mintues and he hadn't seen Lily or Brady for awhile.

He sat down on the bench and ran his fingers threw is curly black hair. He sighed '_What am I going to do?_' He thought. He wished he had told Lily.

He heard the door open, he looked over and saw Lily smiling. "Hey."

"Hey." Matt got up and walked over to her. "How was meeting Steph?"

"Good." She nodded her head. "She is a fucking great actress because she is not a bitch in real life."

Matt laughed. "She really isn't." He paused and looked down.

Lily gave him a strange look. "Something wrong Mattie?"

"No." He sighed. "I just gotta—"

"Matt." He heard Brady screech from the door way. "Hurry up. We have to get out there."

He rolled his eyes. "I gotta go." He held her hands.

She smiled. "Good luck Mattie." They kissed. "See you later."

"Later." Matt walked over to Brady, and they walked away.

"Who was _she_?" Brady questioned.

"Lily." He smiled.

Brady rolled her eyes. "Well don't act that way with her in public, the fans need to think that we're going out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Matt said. His music started to play. "See you out there." He walked away.

Xxx

Lily sat down in Matts locker room and held her stomach. She could help but feel… jealous? Was that the right word? Towards Brady. She had everything. '_Why did she have to work with Matt_? _It could have been anyone. But her?_ 'Lily sighed and put on the flat screen in Matt's locker room.

She smiled while she watched him walk out. "Where's Brady?" She mumbled to herself. She shrugged, like she cared.

She watched Phil come out and pretended to boo. He was Matt's opponent…. She laughed at herself.

They fought for awhile. It was a good fight. With some different moves that even Lily didn't know about. She raised her eyebrow as Matt did a moonsault, that was something she hadn't seen him do in awhile.

She heard the door open and in walked Y2J, Chris Jericho. He smiled, "I thought I'd find you in here."

"Well, you thought right."

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to Lily.

She grinned. "Watching Matt's match."

Chris nodded. "I was watching that back in my locker room. Pretty good match."

"Wicked good match." She corrected him. He laughed.

"Whatever you say." The both watched quietly while the match continued. Phil went to clothsline Matt, but he ducked and knocked out the ref. Phil smirked and looked over at Serena. She smiled at him and went to grab him a steel chair. That's when Brady came out of the crowd, kicked Serena in the gut and did the twist of fate to her.

"Who the fuck is that?" Chris asked, watching as Brady bought the steel chair to Matt.

Lily pouted. "Brady." She said in an immature voice.

The watched as Phil and Matt fought over the chair. Matt finally got ahold of hit and hit Phil directly in the skull. He fell down and Brady shook the referee as Matt went for the pin.

1

2

3.

Matt won. Lily and Chris clapped. Brady got into the ring and held Matt's hand high in the air. They both smiled and Brady hugged Matt, then got up on her tippy-toes and… kissed him?

Lily gasped. "What…?"

Chris just starred at the tv. "Oh _hell_ no."

It was only a kiss that lasted for a few seconds but a _kiss, was a kiss._

"I wonder who this young beauty is that's tagging along Matt Hardy?" Todd questioned.

"I don't know Todd, but I'm sure that we'll see a lot more of her." Matt Stricker replied.

Lily turned the TV off and sat back down. She looked at the floor. Chris sat closer and rubbed her back. "Hey now. Its okay Lily."

She shook her head. "No, Chris. Its not."

"Sure it is. I'm sure its only for TV."

She sighed and tried not to cry. "I know its for TV… but it still hurt." Chris put his arm around Lily and held her.

Matt walked in with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey—" He saw Chris with his arms around Lily and stopped dead in his tracks. He just starred at him holding her, with his jaw dropped.

He didn't know what to do or say.

He just _left_.


	16. The Fight

**A/N: So sorry for not updating. I've been going through another depression. Just as one favorite wrestler comes back, the other leaves… Review.**

Lily wiped the few tears running down her cheeks away. She sat up and looked at Chris. "Thanks Chrissy. I'm okay… I'm gonna go find Matt and talked to him."

Chris nodded. "That a girl. If you need me, I'm always here for you." Chris smiled. Lily smiled back then hugged her long time friend.

"Bye." She waved before walking out of Matt's locker room.

"Bye baby." She closed the door and looked around. She saw Jeff and jogged over to him.

"Jeeefff." The Rainbow-Harried warrior turned around and shot her a glare. Lily's eyes bugged out. "What crawled up your ass?"

Jeff scoffed. "Nothing. But Lily you have some nerve to come to WWE with my brother and be all over Chris fucking Jericho when he's not with you."

Lily just starred at Jeff in shock. "Now I'm really confused. First of all I was never all over Chris Jericho. Second of all Chris is married. Third of all Jeff, I really like your brother."

Jeff shrugged. "That's not what Matt thinks…"

"Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Jeff pointed. "Men's locker room. You're gonna have to wait until he comes out."

Lily shrugged then ran into the men's locker room. "Matt." She called. She ran by _many _half naked wrestlers… "Matt?" She ran into the shower room and still didn't see Matt. She sprinted over to the lockers and… "Matt." She gave a sigh of relief.

Matt looked up. "Lily what are you doing in here?" She sat next to him.

"Why would you ever think I would cheat on you with Jericho?" She cut to the chase.

He sighed. "The man had his arms around you Lily. All I wanna know is why."

"Because I was crying Matt." She gave him a cold look.

He just starred at her. "Why?"

"Because I saw Jeff naked." Matt gave her a confused look. "Kidding. Why do you think?"

Matt looked down at the ground. "Vince told me you would understand."

"Vince doesn't even know me!" She threw her arms in the air.

"Lily, I'm sorry. It's only for TV."

She nodded.

"Listen, I really like you. I don't even know Brady. Will you still give me a chance?" He paused. "Biggest fan… right."

She hugged him.

A/N: Sorry its so short. I promise they'll be a big chapter Monday.


	17. Big Plans

**A/N: Well… I did promise you an long update… Review.**

_-Wednesday-_

Lily woke up to the sound of her phone ringing_."That party last night was awfully crazy, I wished we taped it…_" It was Riley. "Hello?" She said.

"_Lily!!"_ Riley exclaimed.

"Rilez." She smiled. "What's up?"

"_Well… wait didn't Matt tell you?"_

Lily sniffed. "Tell me what?" She looked over to where Matt was sleeping and saw a note.

_Dear Lily,  
I'm not sure if you'll wake up before I get back, but I went out for awhile,  
I'll be back soon though, so don't worry._

_-Matt_

"No but he left me a note… what's the news?"

"_Well."_ Lily heard a smile in Riley's voice. _"Today, after Matt's autograph signing… Matt, Jeff, Shane and you are coming back to Cameron!"_

Lily gaped. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"_There's more too it… but I'll let Matt tell you himself." _ Riley told her best friend.

"_Riley, will you hurry up on the phone. I'm trying to sleep." _Lily heard Shannon tell Riley.

Lily giggled. "I'll let you go. See you soon Rilez."

Riley laughed. "_See you later Hun. Have fun with Mattie. Bye."_

"Bye." Lily hung up her phone and rested her head. A few moments later she heard the hotel room door open and close as Matt walked in. "Hi Matt."

"Damn it. I thought you would still be sleeping." He murmured.

Lily laughed. "Well good morning to you too." Matt chuckled then walked over to the bed, he gave Lily a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry about last night Lily." He apologized.

She smiled. "It's okay Mattie." She sniffed the flowers. "They're beautiful Matt. You didn't have to do this."

"But I _wanted_ to." He smiled. "Well I'm sure Riley already told you the news."

"How'd you know?" She asked, half laughing.

Matt gave her a look. "You're up and your phone is right next to you."

"Well, she told me that I'm going to Cameron with you but she said that you wanted to tell me something else…"

Matt smiled. He got to tell her the best of it all… "Well, after our trip to Cameron, you know how on Sunday its Now Way Out?"

Lily nodded. "Of course."

Matt's smile grew deeper. "Well, you know how I beat Phil to get into the Elimination Chamber?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, guess who's gonna win?"

She gaped. "Oh my god Mattie. I am so happy for you!" She embraced him. "This is one of the greatest things ever!"

"Wait, guess who I got front row tickets for?"

"ME!"

"And…"

"RILEY AND SHANNON!"

"Bingo." Matt grinned.

She squeezed him tighter. "You're the greatest everrr."

"I know." He joked.

Xxxxx

Matt and Lily go off of the plane and walked into Raleigh-Durham International Airport. It had been a _long _day. Matt was so ecstatic to be going home, but also to go home with Lily. Now _that_ was a plus. He and Lily we're holding hands, Lily was simply smiling but screaming in excitement on the inside. Her and Matt looked around for Riley and Shannon who were picking them up. Jeff and Shane took the early fight and were already at home resting.

"Matthew Moore and Lillian Rachel." Shannon called over to them.

"Get your butts over here." Riley finished for him. Matt and Lily picked up their stuff and walked over to their best friends. Riley and Lily hugged. "How was your trip?"

"Awesome. How was your time with Shannon."

"Well other than finding out Shannon is a huge loser pretty good." She looked over and Shannon and grinned.

"… you know what Riley? I'm awesome." Shannon told her, grinning back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They all laughed.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked Lily.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah. I'm super tired and I _really_ wanna see your place!"

Matt smiled. "Okay. Let's go!"

The four of them walked to Shannon's car. "Well Miss Riley, how was your time with Shannon?" A huge smile appeared on Riley's face and she put her hands in her face. Lily gaped, "Riley Ann! Tell me now!" She shook her head.

Shannon laughed and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and tell the girl!"

Riley sighed. "The pressure!" She joked. "Well…" She put her hand to the side of her mouth and put her head near Lily's. "Me and Shan… Well. We kinda did _it_."

Lily gaped. "Oh my God Riley!" She embraced her best friend. "Your first time was with Shannon Moore… Oh my God." She whispered.

"I know!" They jumped up and down and hugged again. The girls looked over at Shannon and Matt who were starring at them.

"So are you two…?" Matt asked Shannon.

Shannon nodded. "Yeah. She's a sweetie and a lot like me." He put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you found Lily."

Matt laughed. "Me too. Well maybe we should go home."

"Yeah." They both laughed. "Girls get in the car. We're going home."

The car ride seemed so long. From telling stories of their times together, laughing and just talking. They finally arrived at Matt's house. The four got out of the car and Matt and Lily grabbed their bags. Lily looked up at Matt's house and her jaw dropped. "Whoa."

Matt smiled and slipped his arm around her. "Thanks. Now let's go inside."


	18. Party at Jeff's House!

**A/N: Sorry its been ages. I've had a lot going on. After you guys read this, be sure to review and check out the kick ass Dear Matt banner I made! Enjoy!  
**

After Matt and Lily got everything settled, Matt showed her around the house and they rested for awhile, everything seemed to quite around the Hardy residence. "Is it just me... or does something not feel right?" Matt asked Lily, before getting up off the bed. He walked over to the window and looked around at his surroundings. It was lifeless outside.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno Mattie. Wanna do an investigation?"

"Sure." Lily got up and followed Matt to the door. They looked around his whole upstairs and their wasn't a sign of anyone. They searched the downstairs... and still no one. Then they went outside and saw nothing. "Let's walk over to Jeff's property and see if anythings going on over there." Lily nodded and followed Matt down the path that connected the two properties. They walked around Jeff's property and heard music. They followed the noise to Jeff's recently rebuilt recording studio. They walked inside to see Jeff inside, playing his guitar and singing one of his original songs. When he was done he noticed Matt and Lily, who where both clapping.

"Jeff that was awesome!" Lily gushed. She looked around at the studio. "And this place is amazing!"

"Thanks." Jeff smiled at her.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Matt asked, digging his hands into his pockets.

Lily shrugged. "Whatever you guys want. I'm up for anything!"

The two brothers smiled at each other. "Barbecue?" Matt asked.

"Night swimming?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

The two brothers high-fived. "Awe yeeeaaah." The said in unison.

Lily giggled at them. "What about Shannon, Riley and Shane?"

"I'll call them." Jeff offered. "You two, go get your bathing suits on and I'll have Shannon pick up some steaks on his way here." Jeff rubbed his hands together and pretended to laugh manically. "Tonight is going to be amazing!"

xxx

"Maatt!" Lily called from inside Matt's bathroom.

Matt walked over and put on ear to the door. "Yeah?"

"Can you come in and tie me up?"

"Um... yeah." Matt opened the door and saw Lily in her bikini, and his jaw dropped. "Damn." He thought out loud.

Lily laughed, holding up the strings to the top of her bathing suit. Matt walked over and grabbed them and tied her up tightly. "Thanks Matt." She kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." He and Lily walked back into his bedroom and grabbed their towels and other stuff and walked down to Matt's car. They threw everything inside and drove over to Jeff's house.

Jeff was sitting on the front porch talking to Shannon and Riley. Lily got out of the car and walked up to the three.

"Hey slut." She said to Riley.

Shannon held his heart. "Even though I am one; I don't appreciate being called one."

They all laughed.

"Hey don't start the party without me!" Matt joked, walking up the stairs. "Where's Shane?"

"Couldn't make it. He wanted to spend the night at home." Shannon answered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Loser." Everyone laughed again.

"Well, lets take this party out back." Jeff exclaimed.

**A/N: Yes it's hot in NC during February. Sorry this was so short. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter. But I promise, I will update either tomorrow or Thursday and it will be a long update. Review! **


	19. One Kiss?

**A/N: This wasn't a very good week. Sorry for not updating. Review.**

Lily was clutching a beer, while watching everyone run around and hang out. She laughed as Shannon picked up Riley and threw her in the poor.

"That'll teach you!" Shannon yelled, as Riley resurfaced.

Riley gasped for air. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Well, I'm about too." Jeff ran over and pushed Shannon in the pool. He shrieked like a little girl as he went down. Lily fell off of her chair laughing, spilling her beer all over herself.

"That wasn't very nice Jeff." Shannon pretended to pout.

Lily wiped an oncoming tear from laughing. "Jeff don't listen to Shan, I think that was the greatest thing I've ever seen." Lily got back up and collapsed back onto her chair.

Matt walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Yeah, but the next greatest thing is happening on Sunday." He pulled Lily into a light kiss.

"I know." She said after pulling away.

"Why what's so great about Sunday?" Shannon asked.

"Well," Matt paused, as a smile crept onto his face. "You know how I'm in the Elimination Chamber?"

"Mhm."

"Well… guess who's gonna win?"

Shannon thought about it. "Who?"

Riley splashed him. "Are you stupid? Matt duh."

"OH!" Shannon gaped. "DUDE! That's so B.A.! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Matt replied. "And thanks Riley."

"Don't mention it."

Matt walked back over to the grill and cooked the steak. Lily got cozy in her chair again and watched Jeff Swanton into the pool.

"Show off!" Matt said, after seeing it from the corner of his eye.

Lily laughed.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It's not being a show off when everyone knows you're better. Duh." Jeff turned his attention to Lily, ignoring whatever comment Matt was about to make. "Why are you all by your lonesome? Come in the pool and let me drown… uh I mean swim with you."

Lily laughed. "Fine." She took her sunglasses off of her head, then her sweat shirt and her shorts . She walked over to the pool and dipped her toe in. "Cold."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're such a…" His words were cut short after Lily took him down when Matt pushed her in.

They both resurfaced. "Matthew Moore Hardy! Now I have Jeff germs!" Matt laughed.

"Dinner time!"

Xxx

After everyone ate and swam, they relaxed on Jeff's deck.

"Beautiful night." Riley commented.

"Not as beautiful as you are…" Shannon murmured, looking straight at Riley.

"Awe Shan!" She gushed, bear hugging Shannon.

"Suck up." Jeff mumbled.

"Dude right?" Lily said before Matt could even open his mouth.

"You know what guys? Shut the fuck up. Riley loves me."

Lily snorted. "Riley loves your sex. Well I guess she _might_ love you. "

Riley flipped Lily off. "Shut up _Lillian_. I do like Shannon… and his sex. But I like him more. I bet you like Matt's sex."

Lily looked around awkwardly. "We haven't done it. So stick that in your juice box and suck it." Lily poked out her tongue.

Riley rested her head on Shannon's chest. "Shannon, I'm tired."

"That's code for: 'Let's go back to your place and fuck.'" Jeff whispered purposely loud.

"Shut up!" Riley said loudly. "C'mon Shan." Shannon extended his hand, Riley sighed, then pulled him up out of his chair. "Bye losers."

"Later guys." Shannon waved, then wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Bye." They all said at different times. They watched Riley get into the car.

"I hope Jeff's code is true!" Shannon said, then laughed that legendary laugh of his. Lily, Matt, and Jeff all laughed and watched Shannon get smacked when get got into the car, making them laugh harder.

"I love them." Lily said.

"Me too." Mat said.

"Well what do YOU two wanna do?" Jeff asked.

"Get drunk." Lily said, before taking another sip.

"Well, it looks like you're almost there." Matt grabbed Lily's beer and put it on the table. "I think we should get going." Matt got up and pulled Lily up. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.

"But I wanna hang out with Jeffers."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah she _is_ drunk."

"C'mon Lily." Matt walked Lily to the car. "Bye bro."

"Later Mattie. Bye Lily."

"Bye Jeffy!" Matt got Lily into the car then got into the driver's side. Matt smiled at Lily then started up the car. They drove back to Matt's house in silence. Lily rested her head on Matt's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

He pulled into the drive way, and parked the car. Lily was asleep on his shoulder. Matt laughed quietly and got out of the car, picked Lily up and carried her into the house. Matt walked up the stairs and put Lily on his bed.

Matt got undressed and started to put on his pajamas.

"Mattie?" Lily said.

"Yeah Lilz?" He watched her wipe her eyes then sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. Why don't you put on your pajamas and go back to sleep dollface?"

"I don't want to." She whispered, starring out the window.

"Then what do you want to do? I'm beat." Matt laid down and looked up at Lily.

Lily looked over at Matt. "I have something in mind…." She whispered seductively.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Lil, you're drunk." As much as he wanted to have sex with Lily, he wouldn't make love with her if she didn't remember.

Lily pouted. "Am not Mattie."

He rolled his eyes. "You so are Lillian."

"Don't use my real name Matthew."

"Don't use my real name, loser." Matt flashed a smile at her.

Lily giggled. "I am not a loser Matthew Moore!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Matt waved his hand at her.

She gaped. "Mattie!"

Matt laughed at the expression on her face.

"Cuddle with me loser!"

"I'm laying down smart one. You on the other hand _are not_."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well Mattie, scoot over." She laid down and rested her head and arm on Matt's chest. Matt rested his head on one of his arms and wrapped the other one around Lily's body. Lily looked up and Matt, then he looked down at her. "You're kinda beautiful."

Matt smiled. "Kind of? Lily, I am a sex symbol." He joked.

"Oh Mattie," She paused looking in his eyes. "I know." She lifted her head up a little and kissed Matt.

Matt pulled away. "Lil, not now…"

"But Mattie." She puppy-dog pouted.

Matt sighed. He really wanted to… but. "One Kiss."

Lily smiled then started kissing Matt again. They pulled away to catch their breath. Lily started kissing him again.

Matt couldn't control himself.

**A/N: I'm sure you all know what happened…. Review!**


	20. The Sky

**A/N: Wow guys… my hits are really going down… chapter one got 1,103 hits… and this past chapter only go 60 and six fucking reviews… wow guys. That seems pretty unfair. Review this time and get me a lot of hits!**

Light poured into the room waking Lily up. She wiped her eyes and held her head, she had a major headache. She squinted her eyes, trying to hid them from the sunlight. She could hardly remember anything from the previous night. She looked to her left and saw Matt sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Awe, Mattie looks so cute." She whispered.

Lily wiped her face and got up. She went to take off her shirt and only felt skin. "What the…" Then a sudden flashback appeared in her mind.

She gasped at the sudden realization of why she was naked. "I. Had. Sex. With. Matt. Hardy." She said outloud. She looked over at Matt who was rustling about in his bed. She heard him grunt and watched him stretch. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning sunshine." He said in a sleepy tone.

Lily just stared at him.

Matt gave her a strange look. "What?"

She sighed deeply and shook the nervousness off. "Did we do… 'it' last night?"

Matt blinked. ".. You don't remember?"

Lily shook her head.

"Oh fuck… I didn't know you were that drunk…" Lily just stared at him with a poker face. Matt sighed. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"Mattie… " She didn't know what to say. "Mattie… I just can't believe I can't remember my first time…"

Matt gaped. "That was your first time…?"

She nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Lily, I'm really sorry."

She shrugged. "You know what Matt? It's fine. I'm just glad it was you." Even though her words sounded completely believable Matt was not at all buying it. He took advantage of her drunken self for her first time.

Matt shook his head. "Lily… its not fine."

"Just drop it Matt, I don't want to talk about it." She grabbed her suit case and went inside of the bathroom. Matt sighed and let her go in there, she needed time to think.

_{xxx}_

Two hours had gone by and Lily still had not left the bathroom.

"When do you think she's gonna come down?" Jeff asked, looking towards the bathroom.

Matt shrugged. "I have no idea… I just feel so bad."

Jeff put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Hey, you didn't know that it was her first time; I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Yeah, not until forever and a day is over," Matt shook his head. "I just… I don't know. I feel so badly."

"I'm sure she knows Matt."

"No, I really don't think she does."

_{xxx}_

Another hour had came and went and Lily was still locked in the bathroom. Matt tired to get her out but every time she wouldn't answer.

He called Shannon and Riley, and they came over as fast as they could.

"Where is she?"

"My bathroom."

Riley sighed. "I'll be back." Riley walked into Matt's room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"_Go away Matt, I really don't want to talk about it…_"

"Lil, its Rilez, let me in." Riley heard a sigh, then watched the door knob rattle until it opened.

"What?"

"Let me talk to you." Riley made her way into the bathroom and watched Lily close and relock the door. Lily looked awful; her hair was messy, her eyes were puffy, her face was bright red and the eyeliner she had on from the previous night was all over her face.

Riley hugged Lily and let her cry on her shoulder for awhile.

"Ready to talk?"

Lily nodded.

"Okay spill."

Lily told Riley everything she remembered from the night before and what went down during the morning. "I just feel so disgusted with myself, ya know? I wanted my first time to be special… I can't be mad at Matt though… I just wish I remembered; I probably wouldn't be as mad if I knew."

"Ask Matt… You know he's really upset about this whole thing. He feels so bad."

"I know Rilez, but," She sighed. "It'll be awkward."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Just talk to him."

Lily nodded. "Okay, I will."

"That a girl." She helped Lily removed the make-up from her face and tie her hair back into a pony tail.

"Thanks Riley."

"Anything for you sweetheart." They embraced one another. Lily reached for the door knob but Riley stopped her. "Hon, I want you to know one thing…."

"Yeah?"

"It's only your first time when you want it to be." She winked at her friend and Lily smiled. They walked down stairs to find they boys all talking.

Matt walked over to Lily and hugged her tightly. "Lily, I'm so—"

Lily placed her finger on Matt's lips. "I know Matt. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Um. Sure."

Lily smiled. She walked over to the door way with Matt and they both slipped on their shoes and headed out the door.

"So… what happened?"

Matt took a deep breath and told Lily everything about the night before. Lily listened intently.

"Thanks for telling me Matt." She smiled then hugged the elder Hardy boy.

"Anything for you." Lily laced her fingers through Matt's and they continued their walk.

"They sky's always so pretty 'round here." Lily commented, looking up at the sunset.

Matt nodded in agreement. "It is… when I look at the sky, it just takes me away from the world for awhile…. Kind of like when I'm with you."

"Awe." Lily gushed. "Mattie, I kind of love you."

Matt simply smiled. "Lily, I _do_ love you."

**A/N: AWEH. Get those reviews in and updates will come faster!**


	21. My Moment

**A/N: I officially decided the ending to this story, due to that fact there are only about seventeen chapters left... I know, I'm sad too. Review**.

The rest of the week had came and went, and things felt a little bit back to normal. They where still a bit awkward between Matt and Lily, between the forgotten sex and admitting their love for each other, they where getting better.

No Way Out was that night and everyone was extremely excited.

Surprisingly enough, everyone was very quite in the car ride to the arena.

Lily starred out the window, the silence was bothering, so she turned to Matt. "Am I gonna be watching the whole show from the crowd or am I going out when you do?"

Matt sighed. "Unfortunately, you have to stay in the crowd..." He frowned, she did too. "I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine Mattie."

After awhile they had all arrived at the arena.

Lily and Riley helped the boys get their things.

"No, no, no." Shannon stopped them. "I'm the man, and if these other pussy wrestlers can't carry their things, I'll carry them so you lovely ladies don't have to." Shannon grinned at the others.

Lily giggled. "Why thank-you Mr. Man."

"Hey, he's mister _Riley's_ man." Riley butted in.

"Of course." Lily agreed.

Lily, Riley, and Shannon followed Matt, Jeff and Shane into the building.

"This place seems so empty..." Shannon whispered.

"Whoa, this place is humongo!" Riley said, starstruck.

Lily laughed. "Same reaction."

Riley laughed too.

"Well," Matt looked around awkwardly. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Well, I wanna see some of my old buddies, and introduce Rilez. See ya later." Shannon lead Riley away from the group.

"Imma go get ready." Shane walked away.

"Ditto." Jeff flashed them a smile then headed off to his locker room.

Matt laughed. "That was easy."

"We gonna go to your locker room?"

"Yep."

_{xxx}_

Matt finished getting ready and was dressed in his wrestling outfit and was taping up.

Lily came out of the bathroom, with a little bit of make-up applied, her blond hair was curled, and she was wearing skinny jeans and a Matt Hardy shirt.

"Whoa." Matt said. "You look... whoa."

Lily laughed. "You look pretty whoa yourself." She walked over to him and held his hands. "Thank-you so much for writing me back."

"Thanks for writing me." He pushed his forehead to her's and smiled.

She smiled back at him. Lily was just about to say something when the door opened.

"MAAAT!" Brady shrieked. Both Matt and Lily shrieked and rolled their eyes.

"What?" The both groaned at the same time.

Brady smirked, glad that she ruined their moment. "Show's starting, Lily needs to get her seat."

"Yeah, give us a minute." Matt shooed her away.

Brady scoffed and crossed her arms, not moving an inch.

"Ignore her." Matt whispered.

Lily nodded, then pushed Matt's forehead back into her's. "Good luck tonight."

"Have fun with the sex addicts." They both laughed.

"I will."

Matt pulled her into a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Shannon walked in. "Lily, we gotta go."

"Bye Mattie." She gave him one last kiss.

"Bye." he waved as she walked out of the room with his best friend.

He looked over at Brady. She was scowling. "What's your problem?"

"I can't believe you love her. I mean she's such a bitch."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Brady, shut the fuck up. You don't even know her, let alone know me."

"Well, I'm better looking than her."

Matt fake laughed. "Good joke."

Brady pouted. "No one likes you Matt Hardy. They all like Jeff better and I see why now."

Matt smirked. "Oh really? Lily likes me better."

"Whatever. You know something?"

"Ask me if I care!"

"Do you-"

"NO. Now let's go find the other guys for my match."

_{xxx}_

Lily was getting bored, she wanted to see Matt get into the ring. He was still in that fucking tube. And that bitch was standing in front of her, flaunting around that she was with Matt Hardy. In her dreams she was. Lily was, and she was way better then Brady ever would be.

The count down came up, for the last person -Matt- to come out of the tube.

5

4

3

2

1

The bell went off and out came Matt. Lily, Riley and Shannon all screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched Brady turn around and give her a dirty look. Lily piked her tongue out at Brady. It was kind of funny how she knew how badly that Brady wanted to be her, it made her feel good.

Matt eliminated Jericho.

Taker eliminated Mysterio.

Then John Morrison eliminated R-Truth.

It came down to the three of them. They wrestled for awhile, countering each other's moves. Matt got knocked out of the ring, making the crowd moan and groan.

Morrison was getting the upper head against Taker, then Brady slipped Matt a baseball bat from between the chains. Matt 'gained' momentum as Lily and Shannon started a 'Hardy' chant.

He got up and hit Morrison in the face with it then went for the pin

1

2

3

Then their was two.

Matt and Undertaker just starred at each other. Both men were weak and tired. Undertaker rolled his eyes into the back of his head, stuck out his tongue and slid his finger across his throat, then Matt punched him in the face.

Undertaker kicked Matt in the gut.

The crowed went back and fourth from Hardy chants to Undertaker chants.

The two men went at it. Undertaker finally was able to pull off a tombstone piledriver and went to the pin.

1

2

Someone broke the pin.

The crowd went nuts as they saw Undertaker slowly turn around, eyes meeting with the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. Undertaker went to get up when he got a taste of Sweet Chin Music.

Matt looked up at HBK, then went for the pin.

Shawn just watched as the ref counted

1

2

3

The crowd went nuts when Matt won the title. They raised the cage and Shawn kicked Undertaker out of the ring and winked at Matt.

"This is your moment kid, enjoy it." Shawn got out of the ring.

Matt celebrated with the title. Lily stood up and clapped cheering for Matt.

Brady climbed into the ring and celebrated with Matt. She hugged him and put the title around his waist. The embraced again then Brady grabbed Matt's face and kissed him roughly.

Rage went threw Lily. She knew it was a story line, but Matt was her boyfriend, she should get to celebrate with him first.

Before Riley and Shannon had the chance to calm her down, she got out of the stands, and ran into the ring.

She ran up behind Brady and smashed her face into the ring. She got up on top of her and punched her, along with pulling her hair.

Matt just starred at the two, completely in shock.

Security eventually came out and pulled Lily and Brady away from each other. The two were screaming and trying to beat the hell out of each other still, Matt stepped in between them. The dragged the two girls backstage.

"Hardy!" Vince screamed. "I just gave you a title and you allow your girlfriend to act like this at my show?"

"I'm sorry Mr.-"

"Hold on," Stephanie came out from behind Vince. "Daddy, I don't know what you're talking about. But if I had to watch another diva kiss Paul, I would have acted the same way. So don't apologize Matt." Stephanie turned to Lily. "Lily, that was completely uncalled for, but hey I like you." She looked at Vince. "Excuse us."

Matt and Lily exchanged glances. Matt looked wicked pissed, Lily just starred at him with a sorry expression.

"Lily, as I said, I like you. And you attacking Brady gave me an idea. Since my dad is letting me, how about we have a new diva story line, you two are fighting over the champ, Matt Hardy."

Lily gaped. "Oh my gosh! Thanks Stephanie!"

"You will debut next Tuesday for Smackdown. See you then."

Lily turned to Matt with a huge smile on her face. "Matt! We can be together all the time now!"

"Mhm." He did not sound too pleased.

"What's wrong Mattie?"

"You stole my moment." He looked like he was about to cry.

**A/N: Aweh, poor Mattie.**


	22. You disgust Me

**A/N: Well, you guys have been better with the hits, deserving you an update. But, I got 55 hits and only 7 reviews. That's a tiny bit uneven don't cha think? If I get 10-12 review's I'll update tomorrow night! Review!**

Lily just starred at Matt, she had no idea what to say to him… "Mattie," She paused looking into his deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

Matt shook his head. "You're not actually." Matt turned away from Lily and began walking back to his locker room.

"Matt." Lily called chasing after him. She grabbed his arm. "Matt, listen to me."

"No. You stole my moment, so I don't have to listen to you for any amount of time."

"Matt," She cried. "Please Mattie… I love you."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, and I thought I loved you… but I can't be in love with a jealous bitch that's going to interfere with my job, now can I?"

Lily's eyes began to swell with tears. "You can… we can work past this."

"No Lily," He turned around and looked into her eyes, tears of his own falling. "We can't… Lily, you just don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!" She yelled. "Matt, I at least deserve that…"

Matt sighed. "Lily, it was my first major championship, ever. Jeff had his moment last year…. It was finally my turn. But you ruined it and I'll never get that moment back." Matt turned away and walked into his locker room.

Lily blinked and wiped the tears away. She walked into Matt's locker room. Matt was sitting on a bench starring at the floor. "Lily, please just leave."

She shook her head. "No, I'm staying right here with you."

Matt looked up, his face was flushed and tears were streaming down from his eyes. "Lily, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM. YOU DON'T BE LONG HERE." He screamed it in her face.

Lily shook her head, tears starting to fall. "No Mattie, you don't mean it…"

Matt laughed a little. "Yeah Lily, I actually do. Now leave." He picked up her stuff and threw it at her.

Lily grabbed her things and walked out of Matt's locker room. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, her tears over powered her. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face on top of them.

Someone walked passed Lily and went into Matt's locker room. Probably fucking Brady but Lily didn't see who it was.

A few moments later, Lily felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"What happened?" Jeff whispered.

Lily shook her head. "Matt happened."

"What happened with Mattie?" Jeff lifted her head and wiped some of her tears off of her face.

"Well… you know how I beat the living fuck out of Brady after she kissed Matt?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, that was great."

Lily giggled. "I'm, glad someone thinks so." She paused. "Well, after we got dragged backstage, Stephanie gave me a job here. Then Matt got all pissed claiming that I stole his moment… and I think." She paused sucking up the tears. "He just broke up with me…" She broke down crying onto Jeff's shirt.

Jeff rubbed her back and assured her that everything was going to be okay. "Want me to talk to him?"

Lily nodded. "Please."

Jeff smiled weakly. "Go to my locker room, Riley and Shan are in there grabbing their things."

"Okay." Jeff got up then helped Lily up. He gave her directions to his locker room. She nodded, hugged Jeff then was on her way.

Jeff walked over to the door and walked into Matt's locker room. Jeff's jaw dropped and he covered his mouth. "Matt…?" He asked.

Matt gasped at the sight of his baby brother.

"What the fuck are you doing?" although it was pretty obvious… he was hooking up with Brady and by looks they were closer than close to having sex.

"Jeff…" Matt sighed. "Oh my god.

Jeff looked at Brady. "You better leave you fucking slut." Brady got off of Matt's lap and readjusted her clothes.

"Matt… what the fuck…?"

"Jeff, listen." Matt tried to get him to listen.

Jeff laughed. "No, you're a disgusting piece of trash Matt. Honestly? You just broke up with the sweetest girl in the world and now you're trying to lay up with the hugest slut in WWE….? I don't even know you anymore Matt…" Jeff turned away but then Matt swung him back around.

"You don't get it Jeff. She stole my fucking moment. You had yours so you don't understand…." Matt hissed.

Jeff laughed. "You're pissed because she stole your moment? And I thought I was the conceited one, turns out you are Matthew! Just because this is your first championship, doesn't mean it's your last…. Just look at Cena, with every championship he gets, he creates another moment." Jeff paused. "So, it doesn't mean you can't have another moment. Be proud of Lily, he dream came true, she's in the WWE and gets to work with you. So stop being so fucking self centered."

Matt just starred at the floor in defeat.

"I'm gonna go see how Lily's doing. Matt fix yourself and come find us later." Jeff stormed out of Matt's locker room and headed back to his own.

He found Riley and Shannon trying to make Lily laugh.

They all looked over at Jeff when the door closed. "What happened?"

"Well, I think I'll let Matt tell you himself when he's ready if that's okay…?"

Lily nodded. "Of course."

"So are you gonna take the job?" Shannon asked.

Lily sighed. "I really don't want to… but I suppose I have too."

The door opened and closed again, everyone expected it to be Matt, but it was none other than Stephanie. "Hey Lily." She smiled at the new diva. She walked over to her and gave her some papers.

"Those are your lines for tomorrow night's show."

Lily looked up, her mouth gaped. "I'm gonna be on RAW?"

Stephanie nodded. "Just for tomorrow. Matt's gonna make a speech and then Brady is gonna call you out, then you'll attack her from behind and kiss Matt."

Awkward was written all over Lily's face. "Okay." She agreed.

Stephanie smiled again. "See you tomorrow." She left the room.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Shannon asked.

Lily looked at Jeff. But before she could say anything Jeff nodded. "Of course you can stay with me. You just gotta get your stuff from yours and Matt's room."

"Okay… I think I can handle that."

"Okay. We should get going… everyone else is." Jeff said, looking outside.

Lily just nodded, never in her life would she imagine herself in this place.

**A/N: Remember. Review! **


	23. Stand Up For Yourself

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try and update a lot today, I've been slacking! Review.**

Lily was lying on Jeff's bed ."When are you gonna get your stuff?" Jeff asked, walking out of the bathroom. He was shirtless and was drying his hair and upper body.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

Jeff sighed. "You can't avoid him forever, you guys gotta talk at some point." He sat down beside Lily.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Why couldn't I have fallen for you Jeffro?"

"Well if you did, I probably wouldn't have written back." He told her.

She sighed. "Yeah… I should go talk to Mattie." She sat up.

"That a girl." Jeff patted her back. "If you need me, I'm here."

Lily smiled then nodded. "Okay, be right back." She got up and slipped on her boots. She walked out the door, closed it then walked down the hallway to Matt's hotel room. She knocked, but no one answered. Lily sighed, then remembered she had a key. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed the key, she stuck it into the door and unlocked it. She walked into the room and saw a dim little light on and Matt lying on their bed, shirtless… his face covered by a pillow with his iPod blaring.

"Mattie?"

"…" No response. Lily sighed, she sat down by Matt's head and uncovered his face. His face was sticky, wet and red. He had been crying.

"AWEH." Lily screamed, she felt so bad. Matt opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Lily, he took one headphone out of his ear.

"Hey."

She smiled weakly. "Hey."

"Lily, I'm sorry—" She placed a finger on his lips and hushed him.

"No Matt, I'm sorry. This was all my fault." Matt laughed, making Lily stop talking. "What?"

Matt shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry. I had no right to flip out at you like that and I did take things to where they shouldn't have gone… I'm sorry Lily, and I'm surprised your even talking to me… wow you're a strong girl." Matt hugged her. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? Just because you flipped out doesn't mean things went too far you had a right to flip out at me…"

Matt stopped, his eyes widened. "Fuck." He cursed. "Lily, I guess Jeff wanted me to tell you myself…"

"Tell me what?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Matt sighed. "I kinda… uh hooked up with Brady."

Lily gaped. "You what?"

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen! It just kind of did, she was there and she told me she could make me feel better then things got taken too far."

Lily shook her head. "Wow. I can't believe I actually looked up to you. I remember I used to HATE Amy for cheating on you… and it turns out you're just like her. Matt, go fuck yourself."

Lily picked up her bags and Matt just watched her, he didn't know what to say. "Lily…"

"No Matt." She faced the other way. "I'm done. Talk to me when you've got yourself figured out." Lily stormed off. She was proud that she managed not to cry in front of Matt, but it all came out. How could he do that to her? She thought she meant something to him. Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks but she continued down the hall way and went into Jeff's room.

Jeff sighed. "Did he tell you?"

Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Jeff wrapped his arms around Lily and she cried on his chest.

"I just don't understand…" Lily sobbed.

"When people are mad, they do stupid things and they do even stupider things when they don't want to hurt the person they love." Jeff told her.

Lily nodded. "Okay." She pulled away from Jeff and wiped her tears away. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I just need some time to think…"

Jeff nodded too. "Okay, just be sure to come back soon, its late."

"Okay." Lily walked out the door and closed it. She put her hood over her head and walked down the hallway.

_{xxx}_

Lily's hands were shoved in her pockets, hoodie up. It was late so she decided it was time to walk back to the hotel, she was somewhere in Boston, she wasn't sure where but she definitely knew how to get back.

Lily finally arrived back to the hotel, she walked into the parking lot and saw Chris. "Hey Lily!" He called, waving over to her.

"Chris!" She smiled and ran over to him, then they hugged.

"I heard that –uh- you got a job as a Smackdown diva."

Lily smiled. "Well, you heard right."

Chris grinned. "My girl finally made it." He hugged her again.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, it was a freezing cold night in Boston in the middle of February why on Earth would Chris Jericho be outside.

Chris shrugged. "I just got back from going to the club, I'm surprised Matt didn't take you out."

Lily bit her lip. "Me and Matt aren't really on the best of terms at the moment…"

"Why?" Chris asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "it's a long, long story."

"We got time."

Lily let out a long sigh then told Chris everything, she even started crying a little.

"Wow, that's a huge mistake on his part." Chris wiped some of his tears away.

Lily smiled. "Thanks Chrissy."

"Anytime Lil, oh yeah and if you need a place to stay, you're free to room with me." Chris winked to her.

"Thanks, for everything." Lily hugged Chris. They began to catch up until…

"Hey Lily." Brady snickered.

Lily snapped her head around. "Brady."

"Your boyfriend was a pretty, easy lay. If you know what I mean." Brady laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah because Matt can be a bit of a slut like you."

Brady laughed. "Your only saying that because he'd rather be with me."

Lily pretended to laugh then stopped. She ran up to Brady and tackled her, then nailed some punches into her head. Brady screamed at the top of her lungs while Lily continued to throw punches. She picked up Brady's head and smashed it into the concrete continuously until Chris pulled her off of Brady, wrenching her arms behind her back.

"Yeah you stupid piece of shit, I hope you fucking die." Lily screamed, she spit on Brady until Chris opened his car door and shoved her inside and closed the door.

Chris helped Brady up and called for Michelle who Brady was rooming with. He told her that she fell and was knocked unconscious and Michelle carried her up to their room.

Chris opened the door and found Lily fuming. "Lily, it's okay." Lily just nodded before her tears came out. How could she have done that to someone?

"I told Michelle she slipped on the ice and hit her head." Lily nodded again… wow Chris lied for her that was a true friend.

Lily got out of the car and hugged Chris. Then walked away, she went up to Jeff's hotel room and walked inside. She kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed.

"Lily, where the fuck have to been?" Jeff asked, sounding very motherly.

Lily buried her face into her pillow and waved her hand at Jeff. "I'll tell you in the morning."


	24. Forgive Me

**A/N: Don't thank me for this quick update, thank Marshall Mathers and CJ, it's all from them! Oh yeah this is for Lex! Review!**

Lily's eyes flickered open, she stirred in her bed, stretched and groaned. She sat up and saw Jeff from the bathroom, he was shaving and singing along to some Eminem song that was playing on his iPod. She giggled. She sure did love Jeff.

Lily got up, walked into the bathroom and ran her fingers up Jeff's back, scaring the shit out of him. He screamed, then turned around. He was gripping his chest and breathing heavily. "Jesus Lily, you scared the shit out of me." He took one of the head phones out of his ear and he was exposed to her laughter.

"I just did this." She reached behind him and ran her fingers up his back again, making him shriek, she laughed even harder.

Things were quite for a minute. "Okay, what happened last night?" Jeff asked.

Lily sighed. "Well… I kinda went for a walk. Then I saw Chris."

Jeff cut her off. "Your friend ship with him is so weird. "Lily gave him a dirty look. "Continue."

Lily hit him. "Anyways, I told him everything… then Brady came along and started talking shit so I uh… beat the shit out of her."

"Lily!" Jeff gaped, picked her up, and twirled her around, then put her back down. "I'm so proud."

"Then why do I feel so guilty…?" Lily sighed, then explained the beating to Jeff.

"Oh shit… dude that _is _ bad…"

"Don't remind me." Lily said with another sigh.

Jeff smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself; If someone took my man I'd be pissed too."

"Jeff… do you have something to tell us…?" Lily grinned.

Jeff stopped then thought about what he said. "Lily, shut up."

"Kay… Jeff's gay!"

Jeff covered her mouth. "Never repeat this conversation because Jeff Hardy is not gay."

Lily giggled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jeff rolled his eyes then laughed. "Get dressed; I want break feast."

"Kay!"

_{xxx}_

Lily and Jeff were holding hands, swinging them back and forth, laughing. Jeff and Lily were telling each other pretty much everything about the others life. Jeff let go and opened the door for Lily. They decided to eat at IHop.

"Why thank you Jeffro." She walked inside and Jeff was close behind. They went up to the hostess and Jeff asked for a table for two. They walked down the aisles and then they saw Matt and Shane. "Oh shit." Lily covered her face. Jeff walked over to the other side of Lily, covering her. "Thanks Jeff." She whispered.

"Anything for you babe." He said. Lily smiled, she loved Jeff but as a big brother and she knew he loved her like a little sister. They stopped at their booth and took their seats.

"Why… of all the places…" Lily just shook her head.

Jeff laughed. "It's fine I promise." Jeff's phone started to vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and opened a text.

_Jeff… can I talk to her. _

It was from Matt.

Jeff bit his lip then text back.

_Sure have Shane call me, so I can take it then you can come over here._

He sent it then felt his phone ring again. He checked the caller ID. "I gotta take this. Be right back! If they want to know what I want; chocolate chip pancakes!" Before Lily could respond, Jeff ran to the bathroom to answer his phone.

Lily sighed, then looked over the menu. She heard someone sit down. "Okay Jeff, you can order for yourself now." She looked up expected to see Jeff… but she saw Matt. She just starred at him.

"Lily, I'm really sorry." Matt's eyes were sad and guilt written.

Lily opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but then she remember what she did to Brady… Lily closed her mouth and nodded. "Okay."

Matt just starred at her, nothing was ever this easy. He just thanked God they were cool. Matt smiled. "I'm glad."

Lily smiled. She was kind of relieved.

"Want to spend the day together?" Matt asked.

Lily smiled wider. "of—"

Jeff coughed, cutting her off. "Excuse me, but I was in the middle of a break feast date with Ms. Macdonald, so if you could." Jeff waved him off.

Matt laughed and Lily giggled. Matt got up and Jeff sat back down. "She can hang out with you later."

Matt smiled. "Okay." Matt walked off.

"Now where were we?" Jeff asked.

Lily just giggled.

**A/N: There are about roughly 14 chapters left. Sorry this one was so short! The next update will be soon!**


	25. My First Night

Matt and Lily spent the whole day together, getting to know each other more and just had a good time. But eventually they had to end there day and get ready for Raw.

"Matt, I'm nervous." Lily waved her hands.

Matt smiled. "Calm down, you'll do fine." He walked over to her and held her face. "All you have to do is beat up Brady, say a few lines then do this." He pressed their lips together and gave her a quick kiss.

Lily smiled after Matt broke off the kiss. "Well, it sounds pretty good."

"Exactly. Now go to wardrobe and get your outfit that I picked out for you." Matt told her.

"You picked out an outfit for me?" Lily asked.

"I did, now go get it! I have to get ready myself." Matt laughed, then laced up one of his boots. Lily nodded then wandered off, looking for wardrobe, she eventually saw Randy Orton and asked him where it was and he gladly showed her.

"So are you working here?" Randy asked.

Lily shook her head. "Just for tonight, then I'm with Smackdown."

"Oh, well catch up with me later, maybe we could have a few drinks." Randy suggested.

"Sorry Randy, but I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Matt Hardy."

Randy frowned. "Well Matt's a good guy so I guess I won't be seeing you in the single crowd anytime soon."

Lily giggled. "I guess not." Randy stopped her at a row of clothing.

"This is wardrobe." Randy told her.

She nodded. "Thanks Randy."

"Anytime." Randy nodded her off then walked away. Lily giggled again; she kind of loved being a wrestler. She walked up to one of wardrobe workers and asked them for her clothes, they told her to wait a minute then they walked over with ripped and bleached skinny jeans, a Matt Hardy tee-shirt ripped the old Lita style and converse. The outfit was perfect… but it kind of looked to much like Brady's old one. But Lily didn't say anything; she thanked the worker then walked back to Matt's and her locker room.

"Like the outfit?" Matt asked after he heard her walk in.

Lily nodded. "I love it. It's just… It looks too much like Brady's…" She frowned.

Matt laughed. "Yeah but there's a difference."

"And that would be…"

"You'll actually look good."

Lily giggled. "Thanks Mattie. I'll go get ready." Lily walked into the bathroom and changed into her new outfit. She walked out and grabbed her purse, without Matt seeing her and walked back into the bathroom. She applied a little bit of make-up on so her face would show up well for the camera and she straightened her hair. She also grabbed her Hardy Boyz necklace out of her bag and slipped it on. She came back out of the bathroom and saw Matt.

"How do I look?"

Matt just starred at her. "Is it that bad?"

Matt shook his head. "No, you look amazing." He smiled at her.

She smiled weakly back at him, unsure if she did actually look good. Matt was about to say something then he was cut off by a loud banging noise on the door. "Mattt!" someone screeched. They both knew who it was and groaned. Brady.

"We're coming." Matt called. He picked up his title, then walked over to the door and opened it, Lily looked over and saw Brady, her lip was a little swollen and she had a huge scratch on her neck. Lily sighed, she hated her but she didn't know how she did that to someone.

"Well, Lily has to go up to that play thing to run out from the crowd again and you have to make a speech so let's go!" She tugged Matt's arm.

Matt sighed. "Good luck Lily." He blew her a kiss then walked away.

Lily found Stephanie and she told her where to go. She walked over to the area right as Matt's music hit, she watched in disgust as they made their entrance together. They got into the ring together and Matt picked up a microphone. Everyone screamed loudly for Matt, including Lily. Matt smiled.

"Thanks everyone. This title isn't just mine, but its all of my Mattitude followers title too!" He yelled, everyone cheered and Brady clapped. Lily just smiled.

"I'm really happy that all of you got to be there with me when I won our title, it was the biggest career move ever, but for all of you that didn't see it, here's the replay." Matt, Brady, Lily and the fans all looked at the tron and saw the replay of the previous night, ending where Lily ruined Matt's moment.

The fans all booed at that point and Lily frowned. "Well clearly that young woman was jealous of Brady and wanted to celebrate with me, I can't really blame her… and honey if you want to celebrate, call me."

Brady pretended to hit Matt and he laughed. She asked for the microphone and Matt gave it to her. "Yeah she was jealous, and I don't blame her either, I mean who wouldn't be jealous of Brady? I have you and I'm only the greatest diva since Lita. So girly, if you want a piece of me, come get some." She said into the camera. Lily knew that was her queue . She ran from the stands, jumped over the security wall and ran into the ring. Brady turned around and Lily speared her, then punched her continuously. Matt pulled Lily off of Brady, she then turned around and kissed Matt passionately. She picked up the mic and breathed into it heavily.

"Brady, I'm not jealous of you. Oh yeah and my name is Lily MacDonald, not girly." She threw the microphone at Brady, blew a kiss to Matt then walked away from the ring.

Lily got backstage with a huge smile plastered on her face. Eventually Matt came backstage with a huge smile of his own.

"Lily that was amazing." He picked her up, twirled her then put her down.

She giggled. "Thanks Mattie."

"That kiss was pretty good too." He winked then they both laughed.

"Now what?" Lily asked.

"Well, the rules are that we have to stay at Raw, but were not on this show AND rules are meant to be broken… so I'm taking you out to celebrate." Matt told her.

Lily gaped. "Really?"

"Really." He promised. "Go get changed, I'm taking you out."

**A/N: Aweh, Lily's first night. Hey if I get ten LONG reviews, I'll post two chapters on Thursday.**


	26. A Little Confrontation

"So then after I got to kiss Matt on live television, he took me out to show me how proud he was of me! He took me out to this fancy restaurant, then took me for a carriage ride around the city, then took me out for ice cream… after we went back to the hotel room, watched a movie and cuddled. Mom, he's perfect." Lily said into the phone. Her mother called her and she told her almost everything about what was happening in her life.

She could almost feel her mom smile over the phone. "That's great sweetie. When do I get to meet him?" Lily looked at Matt and smiled.

"Soon enough." She promised. Matt looked at her and motioned that they had to go out to the ring for the Smackdown tapping soon. "Mom, I got to go. But I promise I'll see you soon."

"Okay sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Lily hung up her cells phone and dropped it into her purse.

"She seemed nice." Matt told Lily as he fixed his hair.

"She is. I love my mom. Oh yeah, she wants to know when she gets to meet you…"

Matt shrugged. "Whenever she wants too." Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" The said in unison.

Jeff walked in. "Whoa that was weird."

"JEFF!" Lily screamed, she ran over and hugged Jeff.

"Is she on some kind of drug or something?" Jeff whispered, pointing down at her. Lily gave him a look and slapped his arm.

"Shut up. I've just taken a liking to you ever since you helped take care of me when Mattie was being a D-bag?"

"A 'd-bag'?" Both the Hardy Boys said simultaneously.

Lily rolled her eyes. "A _douche bag _duh."

"Oh…" The two brothers gave each other a strange look then laughed.

"Wait, I thought you were on RAW now…?" Lily gave Jeff a funny look.

He smiled. "I am, but I wanted to see your first night on Smackdown, live and in person.."

"Aweh Jeff, you're too sweet." She hugged him again.

"And Stephanie wanted me to be apart of the storyline for one night…" He added in, handing Lily and Matt some papers, the went over their newly added lines quickly, knowing that the show was starting very soon. "Oh yeah, Steph told me to get you guys, you're not only the start of the show, but the main event as well, so get your asses out their!" Matt and Lily both laughed, then the three walked out in the hall to find Brady standing there, strangely enough she said nothing… she just followed them to the gorilla position. Jeff said his goodbyes then made his entrance, saying that he was out there to support his brother before he finally left for Raw.

"Okay, I'll see you out there in a second." Matt kissed Lily's cheek, then he and Brady made their entrance. Lily watched from the flat screen backstage and smiled. A lot of thoughts came to her mind all at once… _Do the fans like me? Do they like Brady better?... Do they thing I belong with Matt.. or even Jeff?_

"Lily." Someone called, snapping her out of her trance. "You're up." Lily nodded then made her own entrance… she finally picked out a song… Girls Freak Me Out by The Summer Set… Jeff said it matched her. Lily got inside of the ring and picked up a microphone.

"What are you doing here?" Brady hissed at her.

Lily laughed. "I'm here, because he's here." She pointed in Matt's direction.

"Well, _Lily…_ or whatever your name is... Matt is my boyfriend, not yours… so back off or get lost." Brady told her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Matt is mine, we decided that after RAW."

Brady gasped. "No. you're lying. Shut up." Brady turned to Matt. "Is this true?" Damn Brady was a good actress.

Matt put his hands up in defense. "A lot of people _do _want me Braids."

Brady scowled, and Lily grinned. "Matt is _my_ boyfriend, still."

"Oh really, well are you ready for fight for him?" Lily got right in Brady's face to hit her with that question.

"Why yes, _Lillian _I _am." _ Brady hissed back.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Jeff interrupted them… the hugest grin was on his face. "So what if there isn't any of my brother to go around." He got right in between them, and placed one around both of them. "There is plenty of Jeff for both of you." Brady and Lily both made disgusted faces then walked away from Jeff.

Matt put a mic to his face and smiled, he pointed at Jeff. "OWNED!" He screamed. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

Then all of the sudden, Chris Jericho's music blared from the speakers in the Smackdown! Arena, then out came nonother than Chris Jericho. He had a microphone in his hand. "Well Jeff, I agree with Mat.. OWNED!" He quickly broke his character, then got right back into it. "But anyways. Matthew, you see that title on your arm.. well, I am here to challenge you for it, considering I did win the Royal Rumble."

Matt nodded. "Well Chris, that is a wonderful idea. We'll fight at Wrestlemania." Lily asked Matt for the microphone then Brady ripped a microphone out of Jeff's hands.

"You versus me. Tonight." The both said simultaneously to each other, they both smirked, and then Matt's music started to play, meaning their air time was over. They all headed backstage.

"Okay, that was awesome." Stephanie said, walking over to the group of them. "One of the greatest storylines since the attitude era!"

"Thanks Steph… I'm so glad you hired me."

"Anytime, good luck in your match tonight!" Stephanie told herm then walked off.

Jeff walked over to Lily and whispered something in her ear, catching Matt's interest. He watched Lily nod. "I'll tell him later."

"Tell me what?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

Lily sighed. "I knew he would hear." She grabbed Matt's hand then led him outside. "Okay… well." She spilled to him about how she beat the shit out of Brady and all of that. Matt was a little shocked that she hurt someone like that… but honestly, he freak out... which surprised Lily.

"Wow." Matt said. "I can't believe that."

Lily made a face. "You're mad at me…"

Matt shook his head. "Actually, I'm not. I'm glad you told me." Matt extended his arms and hugged her, then kissed her forehead.

"I just feel really bad for what I did."

Matt nodded. "I know, but it will be okay." Matt looked out towards the sky and smiled. "Beautiful night eh?"

"Really beautiful." She agreed.

Matt smiled. "It seems everywhere I go… with you… it's a beautiful night."

**A/N: aweh, so cute. Oh yeah, in the Universe of Dear Matt land, My Chrissy-poo won the Rumble.**


	27. Kiss Of Death

"You ready for your first officially WWE match?" Matt asked, trying to pump her up.

"Oh yeah!" She said back.

"Are you sure?" He asked her in a challenging voice.

"HELL YEAH." Lily heard her music start to play. She kissed Matt's cheek.

"Good luck."

"Thanks!" She ran out to the ring all pumped up, she slapped a few fans hands along the way… she was the face in the scenario. She took off her Hardy necklace and gave it to a small girl in the crowd. The girl was ecstatic, Lily smiled she hoped that some day that little girl would live her dreams… just like Lily was right now. She got into the ring… this all felt like a dream for her. The crowd cheered for her… because they immediately fell for her good looks and baby face ways. She blew kisses to the crowd, then her music stopped, she waited then heard Brady's music.

Lily rolled her eyes as Brady made her entrance then tried not to laugh, hearing the words to her theme song. Brady's song was Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine… and earlier she and Jeff were rewriting the song…

_Earlier…_

"_Brady's theme music pisses me off." Jeff stated out of nowhere. Lily looked over and gave him a strange look then started laughing._

"_Why?" she asked between giggles._

_Jeff shrugged. "She just thinks she soo tough for having that song as her song… she's such a hoe." Matt and Lily both laughed at the younger Hardy. "The song isn't even good either. The lyrics are terrible and so is Brooke Valentine. I mean really. __It's about to be a what? Girl fight!__" __Jeff made_ _fun of the song some more._

"_You know what? If Brady ever fought Michelle they would have to change the lyrics to… 'It's about to be a what? BITCH FIGHT."_

"_More like dude fight." Lily added in. She truly hated Brady and Michelle and they did kind of look like guys… well in her eyes they did._

_Matt laughed. "True… they both have mosquito bite boobs." Jeff spit out the water he just took a sip off and started laughing hysterically._

_Lily grinned. "And manginas."_

"_Right?" Matt said, he gave Lily a high five. They both watched Jeff continue to lie on the floor laughing his head off._

Lily snapped out of her thoughts as Brady got into the ring and charged at her. Lily dropped down and Brady flew out of the ring and landed on the floor. Lily stood up and tried to hard not to laugh. She climbed the turnbuckle then jumped dived onto Brady. Lily stood back up and picked Brady up as well. Brady punched Lily in the gut… Lily groaned then received a hard kick in the chest from Brady. Brady threw her back into the ring and elbowed Lily in the throat.

Brady walked over to the turnbuckle and started to climb it when Lily nipped up. Brady was right about to elbow drop onto her when Lily jumped onto the turnbuckle and did a version of the Educution… Brady grabbed her skull. Lily remained on the floor for a second then she slowly made her way up. She climbed the ropes and went for a moonsault and nailed it. She pinned Brady and won. Lily's theme song hit and she stood up and did a little victory dance then headed backstage.

"Good work baby girl." Matt said, attacking her into a hug.

"Thanks Mattie." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then shared a kiss with Matt.

"I gotta go get ready for my match… but I promise, we'll hang out later."

She smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Matt waited over in the gorilla position and Lily wandered around backstage.

-Next Tuesday; Smackdown taping-

Lily and Brady had just finished their match, to decide who was going to be tag team partners with Matt in the main event. Brady won... meaning she got to tag with Matt but Lily had to tag with Chris in the main event... it was an inter-gender match meaning that even the girls could fight the boys and vice versa.

Lily had no problem with taging with Chris but she just wished she could tag with Matt. She wandered back into Matt's locker room and touched up her hair and make-up and she helped Matt get ready. She was easily falling into the grove of things and being a wrestler wasn't as stressful as it seemed.

"It sucks that you can't tag with me tonight." Matt said.

Lily nodded in agreement. "It really does. But whatever at least its Chris and not someone like The Miz... god I hate him."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah... Mike's not as bad in real life but he's still a huge douche."

"I figured." Lily said before laughing. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and viewed the text... it was from Chris. Lily sighed then looked over at Matt. "I gotta go talk Chris about the match."

Matt nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks you too... you're gonna need it when I wreck you." Lily teased.

Matt grinned then rolled his eyes. "You're a good shit talker... but let's see if you can back it up."

"Yeah, I'll be able too." Lily laughed then left Matt's locker room. It was time to find where Chris was...

_{xxx}_

Chris and Lily were waiting by the gorilla position. Matt and Brady had just made their entrance and they were waiting to make theirs. One of the workers nodded at Lily, she nodded back then walked half way down the ramp doing her thing, then she stopped at looked back towards the screen. Chris' music hit then he made his way down the ramp they got into the ring and started talking shit to Brady and Matt.

The bell rang and they decided that the girls start the match. They started with simple grappling, then Brady Irish-whipped Lily to the ropes, Brady bent down then Lily slammed her face onto her knee. Brady fell down, then Lily helped her back up. She punched Brady in the face and when she got to four punches the crowd started to chant the number of punches she got on Brady. She got up to nine when Brady finally kicked her in the gut and nailed the side effect on Lily. Brady crawled over and tagged in Matt.

Matt walked over to Lily then helped her up, being the gentleman he was, he walked Lily over to the ropes and made her tag in Chris. Chris smirked then got inside of the ring and both men went back and fourth with punches. Eventually out of no where Chris hit Matt with a dropkick then went for the walls of Jericho. Matt got close to the ropes but Chris pulled him away. Eventually Matt got a hold of the ropes and Chris was forced to let go. Matt got back up, as did Chris. Matt kicked Chris in the gut then nailed him with the Twist of Fate. He climbed the top rope and went for a moon sault but Chris moved out of the way and Matt landed on his stomach, Chris tagged Lily in.

Lily grinned then walked over to the ropes and landed a perfect Swanton on Matt. She went for the pin but Brady broke it. Chris got into the ring and chased Brady out and around. Lily went for the pin again and Matt kicked out. Lily cursed herself, then she looked at Matt and kissed him. She got on top of him and kissed him with passion and pressed his shoulders down to the mat and she gained a win over Matt.

Lily got off of him and the ref raised her hands, she smirked then looked over at Matt and she poked her tongue out at him. She saw Matt laugh. After that they all headed backstage, separately of course.

Matt finally got backstage, "Well Lily, I guess its fair to say... you wrecked me... well kind of."

"No, I did. I swantoned your ass then almost beat you right then and there."

"But you didn't." Matt grinned.

"Yeah... I just had to work a little of my MacDonald charm, then I wrecked you."

"With a kiss." He reminded her.

She grinned. "You were under my spell."

"Nah it was just a kiss of death." He winked at her.

"Hm, the kiss of death. I like it."

Matt gapsed. "You're going to use it on all of your opponents?"

Lily laughed. "Sorry Mattie, but I don't swing that way."

Matt laughed too. "Let's go get some drinks with the guys."

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N: Aweh everythings perfect in Lily and Matt land!... well for now anyways...**


	28. Riley's Ring

Matt and Lily got the weekend off. From Friday to Monday… The decided to stay at Matt's house from Friday to Saturday, then leave to Lily's Saturday night and stay there, and Matt could meet her parents on Sunday. They flew back down to Cameron and got to Matt's house at 2:30 a.m. Friday morning. The both groaned walking into Matt's house. They didn't even bother to bring their suitcases inside, instead Lily used one of Matt's tee-shirts to sleep in and both of them went to sleep.

-x*x-

Lily opened her eyes and turned over to face Matt, but he was gone. She yawned and sat up, then she stretched. She got up out of bed and walked down stairs into Matt's kitchen… she was really thirsty. As she was walking, getting closer and closer a thick smell of French toast hit her nose. She walked and saw Matt putting together break feast.

"Smells great." She said to him with a smile.

She saw Matt grab his heart and jump, she knew she scared him. "Oh Jesus Lily, you scared the shit out of me."

She laughed. "Sorry Mattie." She sat down at the island counter in the middle of Matt's kitchen, he placed a plate of French toast drizzled with syrup with a side of bacon in front of her, then he gave her a glass of chocolate milk, knowing that she hated coffee. She took a bite. "Oh my god!" She said between chews. "This is amazing."

Matt laughed. "Thanks Lily." He grabbed a plate of his own and turned the stove off then he sat next to her and they ate break feast together.

-x*x-

Matt and Lily basically relaxed all day and got to know each other a little better with every passing moment. They both realized how alike they were to the other one and it was very unreal with the similarities.

Matt and Lily were relaxing in Matt's living room listening to Pearl Jam, which was both of their favorite band. Jeff ran and started doing and air guitar. "I LOVE PEARL JAM!"

Lily laughed. "I think every person that likes the Hardy's knows that you guys love PJ. "

"Stalkers." Jeff muttered before sitting down on the couch opposite Matt and Lily, he put his feet up on the table and then rested his hands across his stomach. "So what's on the agenda today Matto and Lilya-ree-no?"

Lily broke out into hysterics over the temporary nicknames. "Nice names Jeffers!"

"Oh. MY RIC FLAIR. Jeffers? Lily, that is the greatest nick-name ever!"

Matt frowned. "What about Jeffro?"

"That's the second best Mattie." Jeff smiled at him. "Anyways… what are we doing today?"

Matt shrugged. "Lily and I were just learning a little more about each other… anything that you wanna do babe?" Matt asked turning to her.

"I'm up for anything…" She paused. "Wait… can you guys show me the famous trampoline where you wrestled?"

"Oh hells yes!" Jeff got up then pulled Matt and Lily up off of their couch. "Put your shoes on! I wanna show Lily now!"

Lily and Matt laughed while putting their shoes on, and then they quickly ran outside with Jeff. "Run faster! Its deep into the woods!"

The three of them ran as fast as they could and were out of breathe as soon as they got to the trampoline.

"This is it?" Lily said in amazement. She crawled onto it, then started jumping.

"Be careful! Its old." Matt warned.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Chill Mattie." Jeff got on the trampoline too and started jumping with them.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." He got on the trampoline too and started jumping with Jeff and Lily.

"Hey Matt, I bet I can beat you up again!" Lily challenged.

"Oh really?"

Lily grinned. "Oh yes. Jeffers be the ref!"

Jeff nodded then pretended to call for the bell. Matt and Lily locked up, then Lily kneed Matt in the gut. Matt bent down, then Lily RKOed him down. Lily laughed; standing above him, but Matt grabbed her leg and pulled her down. He put her into the Boston crab submission hold and she was screaming.

"You're not suppose to apply pressure!"

"Yeah, but you actually kneed me, so it's a real match sister!" Lily reached her hand back and punched Matt right in the scrotum. Matt winched then grabbed on his package, releasing Lily. Jeff and Lily high fived then Lily walked over to Matt and she sat on his stomach then gave him another Kiss Of Death while pinning him.

Jeff counted 1-2-3 and Lily won.

"And the winner is, Lily Macdonald!" Lily announced threw the woods.

"Cheater." Matt said.

"I believe the right word is _winner_." She corrected him with a smile. She then stuck her hand out and pulled Matt up to his feet. "I'm sorry that… ALL I DO IS WIN, WIN, WIN NO MATTER WHAT!" Lily sang.

Matt laughed. "You do for now anyways… REMATCH!" Matt called while Lily was flaunting around. He pushed her down and pinned her tightly. 1-2-3 Jeff counted.

"Not fair!" Lily said.

"Is too." Matt smiled. "You Kiss of Deathed me and that my friend is not fair…"

"No. it's just knowing your opponents weaknesses." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

Matt rolled his eyes jokingly. "Okay, what do you wanna do know?"

"Go out to dinner maybe?" Jeff suggested.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I like that idea."

"Yeah… how about we call Riley and Shannon to come? I haven't seen them in awhile." Matt said.

"Okay." Lily grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Lily's number.

"_Hello?"_ Riley answered her phone, she sounded ecstatic.

Lily smiled. "Hey Rilez."

"_LILY!"_ Riley exclaimed. "_I missed you! And I have SO much to tell you! What are you doing tonight?_"

"I missed you too girly! I have a lot to tell you too! And actually that's why I was calling you! Mattie, Jeffers and I wanted to know if you and Shannon wanted to come out to dinner with us!"

"_O-M-G! Yes! We'll totally be there! We'll be at Matt's house in 15 minutes!_"

_{xxx}_

Matt, Lily and Jeff were waiting patiently for Shannon and Riley's arrival. After much waiting, then pulled up in front of Matt's house.

"LILY!" Riley screamed when she got out of the car. She ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Rilez!" Lily said enthusiastically with a smile. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more!" Riley said. They both laughed.

"So what's happened?" Lily asked.

Riley grinned. "I'll show you." She put her left hand in front of her face. Lily screamed in excitement when she saw the princess cut diamond on Riley's ring finger.

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU! OH MY HARDY!" She hugged her best friend very tight. "I'm so happy for you!" She ran over to Shannon then hugged him too. "aweh! You guys!"

Riley and Shannon laughed.

"OMG!" Jeff screamed. "Wait, I already knew…" He grinned.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Lily said.

"I didn't tell you either." Matt said.

"What the fuck guys?" Lily whined.

"And thanks guys!" Riley smiled at them. "Sweetie, I wanted to tell you myself… but Shannon couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Matt and Jeff."

"Congrats man." Matt said, before giving Shannon a man hug.

"Thanks dude."

"I already congratulated them! JEFF WINS!" Jeff screamed, before doing a victory dance.

The girls rolled their eyes, and then laughed. "Okay, let's go to dinner now, because I'm starving!" Lily announced, they all got into Shannon's car, which was big enough and headed off to a local restaurant.

**A/N: Ten chapters left of Dear Mat… wow.**


	29. Meet The MacDonalds

Riley told Lily how Shannon proposed with candles, music and the whole nine yards. They also caught up on everything that they missed out from their time apart. The guys also caught up too. But when the night finally ended they had to drive out to Lily's house that was an hour away…

Lily had her head rested on Matt's shoulder and she was trying to fight to stay awake. It was already 1:30… the night out had really gotten away from them but she tried to stay up with Matt because they had only another twenty minutes left of driving.

Matt looked down at Lily briefly and smiled. "It's okay Lil, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Lily yawned then shook her head. "No Mattie, I need to guide you the rest of the way to the house."

Matt sighed, she was _so_ stubborn but he loved it. "Lily, I knew that you were going to fall asleep…" He grabbed a piece of paper off of the dashboard. "That's why I map quested it."

Lily sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She had been defeated and she could sleep easy but she still was going to refuse to. "Well whatever. I'm staying up with you."

Matt chuckled. "Really babe, you don't need to. Get some rest… I promise to wake you up when we get there."

"Fine… _whatever_." She cuddled closer to Matt and he rested one arm around her and had the other hand on the steering wheel. Lily closed her eyes then drifted off into a deep sleep.

_{xxx}_

Matt pulled into the drive way of Lily's place. She lived in one of those conjoint houses with three separate houses in one huge house. Lily had told Matt that she lived in the second one so he parked the car, got the bags and carried them up to the door step… then he went back for Lily. She put his hand to her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Baby, wake up… we're here." He said to her.

She slowly stirred, "Yes we're married… I am Mrs. Hardy…" she whispered in her sleep.

Matt covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud then he shook Lily again. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "What?"

"I was just trying to wake you up…" Matt laughed at her. "Um, what we're you dreaming about?"

Lily's eyes got big and her face turned a bright red color as she remembered her dream. "Did I sleep talk?" She whispered in embracement.

"You did Mrs. Hardy." Lily covered her face and Matt laughed at her. "Don't worry Lily, a lot of girls dream about me… I'm just… well… _me."_

Lily gaped at him… then a smirk fell onto her face. "Well Mattie, I know a lot of guys dream about me as well."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well that's _different._" He told her.

"How?"

"Girls dream about marrying me, having a family with me and yahda yahda yahda. But guys are _different_ they have dreams about fucking you… which is a totally different story."

"First of all: some guys _might_ dream about marrying me _or_ any of the other divas. And two, you never know… some girls might dream about _violently_ fucking _you_." She got up out of the car and walked past Matt.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Have you?" he whispered in her ear.

Lily grinned then faked a giggle. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't…" She managed to get out of his grasp and she ran up to the front steps, picked up her bags and unlocked the door. Matt got his things as well and they got inside of the house.

"So have you?" Matt ask again. Lily shrugged innocently then jogged up the stairs with Matt close behind. "C'mon Lily, answer me!"

Lily turned around with an innocent look on her face. "Have I Mattie?" She retorted.

Matt groaned. "Answer please."

Lily ignored him… she enjoyed making him wonder. She got changed into pajamas quickly then got into her bed. Matt did the same and looked at Lily. He opened his mouth to ask her again but Lily said anything before he could. "Boy, I'm tired! Night Mattie." She covered her face over with her blankets and pretended to sleep.

Matt ripped the covers off of Lily's face and he gave her a sour look. "Can you tell me Lily?"

Lily yawned purposely and added a stretch. "I promise to tell you later! I'm beat." She turned away then actually fell asleep.

Matt cursed and decided it was best if he just gave up and went to sleep.

_-Next Afternoon.-_

Matt and Lily pulled into her parents drive-way and saw her parents sitting on their porch swing on the outside of their house. Lily mentally wished that someday, she and Matt would have an elderly life similar to her parents… Matt silently did the same.

Matt felt a little scared himself. Sure he _was_ Matt Hardy and he had meet previous girlfriends parents… but Lily was truly different from any of the other girls and he felt so nervous about all of this. Both Lily and Matt got out of the car, Lily ran up to the house and Matt walked behind her.

"Mom!" Lily hugged her mother, then she turned to her father. "Hi daddy." They embraced and he said: "Hey Sweetie."

Matt stepped onto the porch and smiled at Lily's parents. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her and her family.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mattie."

Lily's mother smiled at him. "I'm Diedra." Matt stuck his hand out but instead she hugged Matt. He was a little shocked at first but then he hugged her back. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

"The feelings mutual." He told her with a smile. Matt then turned to Lily's father. He stuck his hand out for a hand shake, unlike Diedra.

"I'm Colin. Nice meeting you Matthew."

"Nice meeting you too sir."

Colin laughed. "No need for the '_sir_' Matt, just call me Colin." He said, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt nodded at him. "Will do si.. er I mean _Colin_." Matt felt like a nervous teenager on their first date… he _never_ acted like this in front of his girlfriends parents… what was wrong with him.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Diedra suggested. "I was just finishing Dinner… Lillian you can set the table and help me serve the food."

Lily nodded. "Okay." All of them headed inside of the house but Lily lead Matt into a corner. "Dude what's up? You're all nervous and junk."

Matt shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Just be yourself okay? I know they'll love you. Remember, I was myself when I met The Legend and he loved me… so I know they will…. Just go into the dinning room and talk to my dad… I'll be back out with you sooner than you think."

Matt nodded then they went their separate ways.

Lily walked into the kitchen and smiled at her mom. They hugged each other again.

"I really like Matt already." Diedra admitted.

"Me too."

"Well obviously." She joked. "I think you're father likes him too."

"Well dad just likes athletes!" Lily reminded her.

"Yeah…" Diedra agreed. "Grab some plates, cups and silverware and go set the table okay!"

Lily nodded then walked out into the dining room to find Matt and her father laughing away at something. Lily couldn't help but smile as she set the table… her life was so picture perfect.

_{xxx}_

They ate dinner and Diedra & Colin absolutely loved Matt… but sadly during desert Matt got called in to fly down to Florida for an FCW autograph sighing that Lily wasn't invited too.

"Wait, Mattie before you go… I wana show you my old room." Lily told him.

Matt smiled. He wanted to see it himself. "Alright." Lily grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs. She stopped at a door way then opened it and they both walked inside. Matt looked around and saw pictures of himself, he and Jeff, Team Xtreme, and various other wrestlers. "Dayuuuum Lily, this is like every wrestling fans dream room!"

Lily giggled then looked at the floor. "Thanks Matt."

Matt gave her a strange look. "Are you embarrassed by your room?"

She looked up with a grin on her face. "A little." She admitted with a laugh.

"Don't be." Matt's phone rang again saying that he really had to go. "Damn… I really gotta go."

"Okay." Matt and Lily ran down the stairs.

"Matthew, I'll drive you to the airport so Lily can get back home later."

"If you want too…" Matt asked.

Colin smiled. "I insist."

"Well thanks." Matt turned to Lily and kissed her cheek. "See you Tuesday."

"Okay. I love you."

Matt smiled. "I love you too." Colin and Matt then left. Lily turned back around to her mother.

"Okay, tell me everything." Diedra demanded wanting to know everything about her relationship. Lily took a deep breath then told her mother. "Wow."

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"Well… have you taken a pregnancy test…?"

Lily looked at her mother in shock. "No why would I need to…?"

"Did Matt use a condom?"

"How would I know! I was drunk!"

Diedra sighed. "Lillian calm down. It was just a question… all I'm saying is you should test yourself…"

"Well I'm saying I don't need to." Lily turned away and went upstairs into her room. Matt had to have used a condom right?

**A/N: Nine chapters left…**


	30. Worried Sick

-Three Weeks Later-

Three weeks had gone by, and it was only two weeks until Wrestlemania. Lily had been thinking so much about everything. At the time she was successfully feuding with Brady and the crowd was eating it up, Matt has a successful feud going on with Chris, and soon enough she got to help Riley and Shannon start with wedding planning. She also had been thinking a lot about what her mom had said a few weeks before. She was a little late… but she shrugged it off it was only two days…. Well it was only two days two week ago. She was starting to worry herself sick about everything.

Lily and Matt were at a Smackdown taping and she did not feel good what so ever. She was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, clenching her stomach. She hadn't told Matt about what her mom had said… but she kind of wanted to. She was really scared at the same time though as to how Matt would react. He was a good guy… but what if pregnancy scared him? Lily heard the door open and close, knowing it was Matt she got up and made it look like she was being productive.

"Hey babe." Matt kissed her cheek. "Guess who's winning against Brady tonight?"

Lily smiled at him. "Yay!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Matt gave her a doubtful look… from being together over the past few months, he could see right through her. "What's up?"

Lily sighed. "It's nothing Mattie…" She turned away and tried to grab something when Matt grabbed her arm.

"Lils, it's something. Just tell me, kay?"

How could she say no to his beautiful eyes? Lily sighed and tried to brace herself for Matt's reaction before she could say anything. She opened her mouth but Brady walked into the room.

"Lily, our match is now." She said.

Lily nodded. "Thanks Braids." Over the past few weeks, Brady and Lily had gone onto good terms. Lily apologized about beating the ever living shit out of her and they tried to get along.

Brady nodded then walked out of the room.

"Mattie, I promise to tell you later…"

Matt sighed. "Fine, fine."

Lily kissed Matt's cheek then she walked out for her match.

_{xxx}_

Lily and Brady's match was nearing an end, when Lily started to feel really woozy… like she was going to throw up. "BRAIDS." Lily whispered to her while they were grappling.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so hot… switch up the match and take the win."

"Yeah but that means…"

"Brady, I don't care! If I do a moonsault I'll puke!"

Brady sighed. "Just do a Twist of Fate!"

Lily considered it for a moment, then kicked Brady in the gut and executed the Twist of Fate. She pinned Brady then won the match. She celebrated for a few seconds then decided time to go back stage. She practically sprinted.

"Lily that was—what's wrong?" Lily ran right passed Matt and into the locker room bathroom. She puked up epically. Matt walked in and lifted up her hair out of her face and patted her back. "You all better?" He asked when she looked up from the toilet.

She nodded. "I think so."

"Good…" He paused. "I'll ask Teddy if he can make up something so I can get out of my match to take care of you."

Lily sighed. "But you're in the mainevent…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "We can always switch Chris's to the main event since we both own this show."

"But Matt…" She sighed it was useless.

Matt kissed her forehead and then left to go ask Teddy. Lily hugged her knees to her chest and cried until Matt came back. "What did he say?"

Matt sighed. "No…" Suddenly Matt gone an idea and smiled. "Why don't I ask Chris if he can stay with you?... I mean his match is now… then mine is after, so he can stay with you while I have my match."

Lily nodded, liking the idea herself. "Okay."

"Okay, what was wrong earlier?"

Lily sighed, "It's really nothing. I promise."

"Lily…"

"Mattie, it's nothing. I swear. Just make me feel better."

Matt smiled at her. "Okay." He stretched his arms out and cuddled with her on the floor in silence until someone came in and told him it was almost his match time. "I'll go get Chris."

Lily nodded, then Matt kissed her and left for his match. A few minutes later Chris walked in.

"Schello Lillian."

"Hey Chrissian."

Chris grinned. "Chrissian… it has a ring to it." Lily laughed herself. "So your tummys not feeling well eh?"

Lily nodded. "Yessir."

"Sir? When did I get knighted?"

"Right now." Lily pressed her fingers to Chris's shoulders. "I knight thee, Sir Chrissian." Then they both busted out laughing.

"So what's wrong with my precious?" Chris asked.

"I just worried myself sick." She admitted, she wasn't going to tell Chris the reason why though.

"Why?" She knew that was coming.

Lily shrugged. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Chris nodded. "That's reasonable… well if it makes you feel better, you look beautiful." He smiled.

Lily was kind of shocked by that. "Well thanks Chrissy, you look beautiful too." She joked.

Chris grinned for a second then a serious expression appeared. "I really meant it."

"Well… thank-you." She said with a small blush.

Chris waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about it, you always look beautiful."

Where was this coming from? "Thanks… I guess." Chris sighed, Lily turned to him. "What?"

"Lily, I know this is a little out of nowhere but… in all honesty, I really really like you."

"I like you to Chrissy, you're one of my best friends."

"No… I mean I _really_ like you. I have for a long time…" Lily's eyes got big and she just starred at Chris. He liked her? What the hell? "Um… I know you like Matt and everything but could I just have… one chance..?" He inched closer and started to kiss Lily. As she was trying to push him off she heard the door slam then she got a sudden wave of strength and pushed him off.

"What the fuck is this?" Matt screamed at Lily.

"Mattie… it wasn't what it looked like…"

"No, it was exactly what it looked like how could you do this to me!"

"No Matt…" Chris butted in then got cut off.

"Shut your mouth Jericho and leave."

"Fuck you Matt, I was trying to tell you something!"

"LEAVE." Matt screamed at Chris and he just left. "WHAT THE FUCK LILY? HOW COULD YOU?"

"ME? Mattie you're no angel yourself, remember a few weeks ago… you and Brady?"

"Still! What the fuck Lily?"

"Mattie just listen."

"No you're not worth my time Lily… I don't know why we stay together… NOTHING ever works for us EVER."

Her heart almost stopped "Are you saying that you want us to break up?"

"Um yeah!" Matt said.

Lily's eyes swelled with tears. "We can't…"

"Lily, I'm just some wrestler! Half the locker room wants you, so stop crying!" Matt only said that because he couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"IT'S NOT THAT MATT!" She screamed and cried.

"Then what is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Wow now that I just killed two chapters and made them one, only about eight chapters left. Review!**


	31. I'm Pregnant! & Revenge

**A/N: Well fuck. I just recounted the chapters and its only six left counting this one! Well, this chappy is gonna be long so review!**

Two hours had passed since Matt and Lily's fight. They cooled down and made Jeff go get a pregnancy test for them. Matt and Jeff were patiently waiting for her while she took her time in the bathroom with it. Matt and Lily were both extremely nervous about the baby, while Jeff was really excited. He thought it was the greatest thing that could possibly happen to them and he thought he would be the coolest uncle ever.

They heard the door begin to open and they looked up at Lily.

"What did it say?" Matt asked nervously.

Lily sighed. "It's processing… if it has one line, I'm not pregnant… but if it has two, I am." The test beeped and both Matt and Lily's heart beats increased. Lily took a deep breath to brace herself for the result, as did Matt, they looked at the test and they both gaped.

"What?" Jeff demanded. "I'm I gonna be 'really cool Uncle J?"

"Jeff…" she turned the test around to show him. "It appears so."

"YES!" Jeff yelled then he did a little victory dance.

Both Matt and Lily looked at each other. "So Mattie… what are we going to do?"

Matt blew air out of his mouth. "I really have no idea… whatever you want."

"All I know is that I don't wanna get an abortion… I'm not a killer." Lily told him. She wasn't the last thing she wanted was to kill the baby… but the question was now, does she keep she and Matt's child or give it up for adoption? "Well, do you want to be a daddy?"

"Do you wanna be a momma?" Matt asked Lily. The idea kind of grew on him over the past few hours but he wanted whatever Lily wanted.

Lily really did, especially because it was Matt's. "WELL?" Jeff asked. "Jeff wants to be an uncle…"

Lily laughed at Jeff. "Okay, we'll keep it!" Before Matt could even hug Lily, Jeff ran over and squeezed her into a hug.

"WOO! Uncle Jeff is in the house!" He yelled in excitement , twirling Lily around.

Lily and Matt were laughing hysterically over Jeff's excitement. "Jeff, put me down! Let me hug the baby daddy!" Lily said to the younger Hardy.

Jeff put her down. "Sorry… I get excited."

"I know." She said with a smile. Then she turned to Matt and hugged him tightly. "Where going to be parents Mattie!" She said excitedly.

Matt chuckled and held her tighter. "I know! This is going to be amazing."

They pulled away from each other then Lily kissed his cheek. This was going to be the most epic thing to ever happen in their lives.

"So, who's gonna tell Vince?" Jeff asked randomly.

"Oh fuck, I didn't even think about that…" Matt murmured. "This means you can't wrestle."

Lily bit her lip. She didn't want to fuck up the storyline… but she did want Matt's baby… "Maybe we can work something out." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Stephanie.

"Lily do you have any idea what time it is?" Stephanie asked.

"Sorry… I know it's late, but I have to tell you something…" Lily took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Lily that's great! I'm so happy for you and Matt!" Stephanie paused and thought about the storyline was… "Oh shit, you're probably worrying about the story line right?"

"Oh yeah… did I fuck everything up?"

Just then, Stephanie got an amazing idea. "No… actually you just gave me an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Well… you can tell the crowd that you can't wrestle because you're pregnant with Matt's baby then Brady can't attack you and you can work with Matt freely!"

Lily gaped. "Steph that's amazing!"

"I know right! Well, we'll have the idea debut not this Tuesday, but next Tuesday so we can work out the kinks and stuff, so you can have Tuesday off or something."

"Okay!"

"Alright, well I'll see you soon Lily, have a good night."

"Okay, bye Stephanie." Lily closed the phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

"So?" Matt asked.

"Well, Stephanie said that she's planning something new for the story line so Brady can't attack me… I'm going to say that we got together and now I'm pregnant or something like that."

Matt smiled. "Well that's good."

And this is where it all began for them together.

_{xxx}_

-_Next Day, House Show_-

Lily was sitting backstage talking to some of her fellow diva's about her pregnancy. Word had gotten around fast, she kind of didn't want it to because she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"So do you have any names planned out yet?" Layla asked.

Lily shrugged. "We haven't really had much baby talk yet, but I want a girl and Matt of course wants a boy."

"Men." Michelle commented with a pretend eye roll. They all laughed together.

"Lily!" Matt called, sprinting over to the blond. "Hey."

"Well if isn't the baby daddy himself!" Maria murmured.

"Hey girls." Matt smiled at them.

"Hi Matt." They all said simultaneously.

Matt and Lily laughed. "That was weird." They said at the same time then laughed again. "Well what's up?" Lily asked, focusing her full attention on Matt. He held her hands and smiled.

"Well, I have a match against Jericho, so I can get even from the move he tried to pull on you last week." He told her happily.

Lily just stared at him, and then she started laughing. "Nice one Mattie."

Matt gave her a weird look. "I was being serious…"

"Oh…" Lily starred at him then processed everything. "OH. Mattie! Don't hurt Chris… he just was being well, Chris. It meant nothing. Don't worry… okay?"

"Okay, whatever." Matt said kind of angrily, then he heard someone call his name. "Match time. Bye." He kissed her forehead, then walked off. She only prayed to god that he didn't do anything stupid.

_{xxx}_

"WHAT THE FUCK HARDY?" Chris screamed as soon as he got backstage. He was holding his head and his ribs. "You really botched out there! You seriously hurt me!" Chris yelled in Matt's face.

Matt laughed. "It wasn't a botch… I meant it to be real, you fucked with my woman. It was simply revenge."

"What the fuck Matt? I made a mistake, can't you forgive and forget?" Chris demanded… it was really just a stupid mistake and he really regretted it.

"Oh fuck no… don't think I'm letting it go. You could have ruined my relationship." Matt screamed, then he pushed Chris.

Lily saw all of this. She saw both Chris's and Matt's eyes become dark and evil. She gaped then ran over to stop the fight before anything else could happen. "Stop!" She yelled coming between them. "This is sucha pointless fight!" She turned to Matt. "He made a mistake, get over it." Then she looked at Chris. "Just don't let him get to you."

Chris rolled his eyes then walked away. "YEAH YOU BETTER SCARED JERICHO! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEE OF MATT HARDY!"

Lily pushed him. "What the fuck was that?"

Matt gave her a goofy smile. "What? I got our revenge."

Lily gave him a look. "_Our revenge_? I didn't even want you to hurt him!" She yelled in his face. "You have some issues."

"He almost ruined our relationship." Matt said in defense. It was true.

"So? He didn't and that's all that matters!"

Matt rolled his eyes. Why didn't she just see things his way? He was obviously right?

"You know what Matt? Get over it. Nothing happened… but something might if you don't stop acting like such an asshole!" Lily stormed off, leaving Matt to think by himself. But he didn't have to, he already knew Chris needed to be hurt and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Well five chapters left! Oh yeah, I was thinking… I didn't really have much Riley/Shannon at all in this story… so I was thinking, maybe I should have a Dear Matt but it's all about them? What do you guys think! Polls up!**


	32. Karma

**A/N: I've decided instead of two different chapters… one huge one… leaving three. Review.**

Over the past week, Matt had been acting really weird… some days he talked of revenge and other days he hardly spoke. It was really pissing off and stressing out Lily when she already had enough to deal with.

Lily was really scared of tonight though because Matt and Chris had another match and she didn't know what the fuck was going to happen… after the match she had to make her announcement too…. So she just told Matt not to do anything stupid and there was no point in revenge and blah, blah, blah. He seemed to listen to her but she couldn't help but still fear.

She was sitting in her locker room, hugging her knees to her chest watching the match intently, studying every move making sure nothing was about to happen that was bad at all. Nothing bad so far. Then Matt did a leg drop and totally botched it… she wasn't sure if it was on purpose or on accident. But it fucked up Chris's face. Then Matt took the pin and won.

Lily ran out of the locker room to go greet Matt after their match.

"Good job Babe." Lily said pulling him into a hug.

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

Chris finally came backstage and he was holding his face. "Thanks a lot Hardy, you fucked up my face."

"Oh come on Chrissy, it was totally on accident." Lily said defending Matt. She was getting horrible cramps… probably from nervousness.

Matt laughed. "No it wasn't Lily. I meant to do that… the fucking bastard tried to ruin our relationship and he needs to pay."

"Ruin your relationship? Really Hardy? It was really stupid of me to try ans kiss Lily but it was even fucking stupider that you think that I need revenge. Look I'm sorry Matt."

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough Chris." Matt pushed him lightly trying to intimidate him.

Chris faked a laugh then looked up at Matt with a grin. "You know something Hardy? You're a bitch… and I'm not sorry about anything. If I could do it again, I would."

Suddenly Matt just lost all control and he charged at Chris. Matt just threw punches and kicks so fast that Chris could hardly even defend himself.

Lily had no idea what to say or do… so she just watched the two fight in awe.

Matt picked up Chris and threw him on the hard pavement the kicked his ribs as hard as he could a bunch of times. Chris was screaming in pure agony which actually drew attention to the scene. Lily ran over to Chris and Matt.

"What the fuck did you do?" Lily screamed at Matt. She looked at Chris.

Matt suddenly realized how wrong he was about everything. He bent down and tried to aid Chris but Chris freaked out. Eventually a trainer came over and they took Chris took him to the trainer room to find out that Matt had broken one of Chris's ribs.

"Well Matt… I hate to say this… but I'm gonna have to strip you of the title." Vince told him when he got to the arena.

"Yes sir."

"I should suspend you… you know what I'm going to suspend you… I'm sorry Matt but you've earned yourself thirty days of suspension."

Matt nodded then walked out of the office. He knew he deserved everything he got and he felt horrible. Matt walked back to his locker room to retrieve his stuff.

"I hope you're happy." Lily murmured bitterly at him.

Matt turned to her and gave her a sad expression. "Lily, I'm sorry I don't know what happened I just got caught up in jealousy that my anger got the best of me. Just please stop making comments… I already feel bad enough as it is."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever Matt…" She got up and went into the bathroom. At least while she was in there it gave Matt time to think.

Matt heard a scream from the bathroom, so he ran inside. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know… theres just a lot of blood… Mattie what if something happened to the baby?"

_{xxx}_

Matt rushed Lily to the hospital and they forced him to stay in the waiting room while they ran all kinds of tests on Lily. It was killing him not the be with her… and not knowing what was up with the baby.

Eventually Jeff had came which gave him someone to talk to. The doctor finally came out and led them to Lily's room.

"Okay doc, what's up with my little niece or nephew?" Jeff demanded… nothing better have happened.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry… but Lily had a miscarriage understress."

All three of their jaws dropped.

Matt turned to Lily. "Baby I'm so sorry." Matt ran over and held her close to him and they cried together. Jeff decided it was best for them to have their time together so he left them alone.

The pain that both of them felt was unreal… they felt like they were about to die… like their child just had.

**A/N: Sorry that was so depressing… well review.**


	33. Last Kiss

**A/N: Well… I'm kind of sick of my mentions getting blown up by SOMEONE because I need to update so I'm updating… she has defeated me. Oh yeah I've decided to make three in one leaving ONE more chapters and I have a new Matt story up, it's called The Hate That Saved Me… be sure to check it out!**

The next few days Lily had taken off and well Matt was already suspended so they spent some well needed time together back in Cameron to sort everything out.

Matt's bed with one hand covering her eyes and the other hand on her stomach. "I can't believe how rapidly things have changed." Lily stated randomly.

Matt looked up at her in surprise, she hadn't really said anything to him… other than the fact that he should stop being sorry. "What do you mean?"

Lily sat up and looked over at him. "Well it was only a few months ago that I just wrote you a fan letter and look at all we've been through over the course of just a few months… never in my wildest dreams I would have thought that all of this would have happened to us." Lily sighed then ran her fingers through her hair. Over the past few days of thinking she thought that she was ready to say thing. "I'm going to ask Vince for a release…."

Matt gaped. "But Lily this was your dream."

"No Mattie… you were you're my dream…" She told him honestly.

"Well okay… are you sure you want to do this?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I've done a lot of thinking and I'm positive. I just need some time to get everything sorted out… once I have my head back on I'll go back."

"That's a really good decision." Matt told her, it was really mature of her and he respected it. "At least you're not giving up on your dream."

Lily sighed again. "That's the thing… I've been doing some thinking… and Mattie I think we need some time apart…"

Matt just starred at her. "You're not being serious right?"

"I'm sorry Mattie." Lily leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you, but think we both need some time apart to regroup and do something thinking."

"Are you sure?"

Lily nodded. "This won't be goodbye forever though."

Matt sighed, he had to do it for Lily. "Okay… we should call Vince and request your release."

Lily nodded again. She couldn't believe what she had just said but she knew it was for the best… hopefully.

_{xxx}_

When Lily asked Vince, Stephanie was bummed and claimed that Lily needed to go out with a boom. So what they did was made it look like Matt went crazy and got stripped of the title then later on in the night they did a segment:

Lily walked over to Matt and pushed him into the wall. "So I heard you lost your title."

Matt pretend to laugh. "Yeah so? This means I'll have none of the other gold digging divas after me… meaning it will be just me and you."

Then Lily laughed. "No Matt, you don't get it. I don't like Hardy's that aren't champions. We're over and don't expect me back until you gain another championship." And with that, Lily left and they ended the segment.

Lily said her goodbyes to everyone in the locker room and left sadly.

_{xxx}_

Matt and Lily flew back to Cameron where Lily said goodbye to Jeff, and Shane. She knew she would probably see them again, but not for awhile. She said goodbye to Shannon and Riley even though she knew she would definitely not go long without seeing her best friend.

Everyone helped Lily pack things into Matt's car, then she and Matt drove back to her place in South Carolina… it wasn't a long drive but it seemed long because neither of them talked to the other one… it was just too sad and awkward.

Once they arrived at the house Matt and Lily carried her things up to her apartment. It was all Lily's now because Riley had moved in with Shannon… it seemed kind of empty.

Lily sighed after Matt brought up the last box and dropped it on her kitchen floor.

"So," Matt said with a sigh.

"So." Lily repeated. This was so awkward.

"Lily, I love you… are you sure you want to do this?" Matt begged… it was killing him that she was doing this… but if she wanted to he had to respect it.

"Matt, I love you more than words can express but I have to do it… I just need some time to get my head straight. I promise this is not good by forever." She told him with a fake smile.

Matt nodded. "Okay, if you ever need anything I'm only a phone call, text, tweet, myspace message or _letter_ away."

Lily laughed a little. "Good to know. I'm always here too."

"Good." Matt's eyes became glossy. He really never loved anyone as much as he loved Lily and it was literally tearing him up.

"Awe Mattie, don't cry or I'll kick your ass!" Lily wrapped her arms around him and then started crying herself. They stayed like this for away until Lily finally broke apart from him.

"I'll miss you." Matt told her while wiping a tear away.

"I'll miss you more." She told him with a small smile. Lily got on her tippy toes and kissed Matt for the last time. "I'll see you around."

Matt smiled. "I hope so." He gave her one last hug then left her apartment.

Matt had changed Lily's life and Lily had changed Matt's life… nothing really would ever be the same for either of them ever again.

**A/N: This was not the last chapter! There is ONE more. Review fast if you wanna see it!**


	34. Epilouge: One Last Letter

**A/N: I would like to welcome you all to the last chapter of Dear Matt…**

-One Year Later-

A lot had changed in just one year. Matt had actually began dating Brady… but they broke up because it was extremely oblivious that he still had feelings for Lily, and he was on his second title run but as the WWE champion instead of the World Heavy Weight Champion since he got drafted to Raw.

Both Shannon and Jeff had gone to TNA, Shannon married Riley and at the wedding was the first and last time that Matt and Lily saw each other since the break up. Jeff had also met a knock-out named Lexi Blair and they got engaged. Leaving Matt as the only single one… but he didn't care, he was happy.

Oh Yeah and Lily? Well she went back to working at her wrestling promotion and she **was** wrestling all over the world… living out her second dream.

_{xxx}_

Matt was walking back to his locker room after getting some fresh air… he needed time to think before his match with Sheamus later on that night… it was a beautiful night… the kind of nights that made him think of Lily. He got back to his locker room to find a letter tapped to his locker.

He starred at it oddly for a minute then took it off and opened it. Then he read it aloud.

_Dear Matt,_

_You've been doing great the past year without me… I knew you'd be okay. I'm so glad that you recaptured the title. Good job out there champ… god I really hope your reading this after the match… hell you know you'll do great. Oh what the fuck, now I'm rambling… but in letter format. Anyways… I've really missed you Mattie and I hope that you can do just as good as you are right now but with me. I still love you… I always have and I always will_

_Love Lily. Xx_

Someone read the last part with him. He turned around and saw Lily standing behind him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey champ."

A huge smile spread across Matt's face. He ran over to Lily and hugged her, picked her up and twirled her.

"I take it I was missed?" Lily asked.

Matt laughed. "That's an understatement." He held her face and kissed her. "Wait… what are you doing here… wait that sounds mean… it not that I don't want you here because I do… but it's just a shock…"

Lily placed a finger on Matt's lips. "Mattie, I told you I'd be back once you gained another championship." She joked before giving him another kiss.

**A/N: Well I'm glad you all enjoyed Dear Matt! Maybe there will be a sequel… who knows! One last bribe… whoever gets the review count to 300, I will write you anything you want! Oh yeah if you loved Dear Matt, please check out The Hate That Saved Me… you guys really didn't think I would end a Matt story before starting another one right? Haha Thanks for reading Dear Matt.**

**Love Julia.**


End file.
